Tranformers Prime: El Ocaso del Invierno
by FernandaWarriorPrincesss
Summary: años despues de los hechos de Atrapados en otro mundo: Beast Hunters, los hermanos De la Vega tienen una nueva aventura entre las dimensiones, pero algo los acecha a ellos, amenazando con corromper a uno de ellos "cuidense de un helado corazon"
1. Pasado los años y un Crimen

**Buen dia a todos los lectores de FanFiction, para los que no me conocen soy FernandaWarriorPrincess, y este proyecto sera la continuacion de las tres temporadas de Atrapados en otro mundo las cuales recomiendo leer para que puedan comprender comprender esta que seria su continuacion de las aventuras de los hermanos De la Vega.**

 **bien no los distraere mas, disfruten el primer capitulo y de antemando perdone las fallas que puedan encontrar.**

 **Transformers Prime no me pertenece, **todos los derechos sobre los personajes y la serie a Hasbro (c) Studios y a Takara Tomi. solo mis Oc's****

* * *

 _shameless sinnner_

 _will never be saved, will forever be damned_

 _Wrathful hand, to deliver punishment_

 _the girl in black will never be alive again_

 **Capitulo 1: Pasado los años y un crimen**

pensar que solo pudo haber sido ayer cuando todo eso ocurrio, en otra dimension...

habian pasado cinco años desde que tres hermanos regresaron de otra dimension, la dimension de los Transformers, descubriendo secretos familiares, y adquiriendo conocimiento y poder, cada uno con su propio destino, pero hay un fragmento de la profecia de Vector Prime que aun no se cumple... respecto a la hija segunda... uno esperan jamas se cumpla por su lado oscuro que revela.

las cosas fueron curiosas aqui en el hogar de la familia De la Vega incluyendo unas aventuras entre las dimensiones, Rodrigo y Sandra Robinson ahora estaban casados y con 3 años de edad estaba su hijo Diego, nombre que no le parecio a la metiche de Maria, decia que a su sobrino le harian Bullying por llamarse igual que El Zorro, el mayor de los De la Vega ahora de 32 años ademas de ser ingeniero de instalacion de equipos era Medico militar, siguiendo en cierta forma los pasos de Ratchet en cuanto a medicina. al igual que Sandra sigue desempeñando su oficio como enfermera como en su dimension de origen.

Maria De la Vega ahora de 22 estaba por terminar la universidad, para terminar la carrera de licenciatura en informatica, pronto se celebraria un baile de graduacion en la universidad, para alivio de ella, dejando de lado las actividades culturales que hacian y que tenia que estudiar... para ella fue un martirio los años que estuvo ahi.

Annie ahora tenia 14 años de edad y estudiaba en la secundaria, con buenas calificaciones siendo una niña aplicada y obediente seguia siendo esa dulce niña que conocio al equipo Prime junto a sus hermanos mayores, y su fiel acompañante Max, ya con 15 años estaba en su vuelta final por la vida y aunque dormia y estaba echado todo el dia siempre cuidaba a su dueña.

los tres hermanos seguian siendo unido a pesar de las adversidades a las que enfrentaron en el pasado y todo aquello que los llego a amenazar pero ahora parecian estar bien.

casi...

 **Actualidad**

 **Jiutepec**

-El baile ese es una semana mama... ¡y ni siquiera pienso ir! -recrimino Maria sentada en una tienda de vestidos mientras Annie les hacia compañia.- para empezar yo no bailo y en segunda, van a estar personas que no quiero ver no es justo... ademas... entre mas gente mas riesgo de que me descubran -dice poniendose unos lentes de sol para disimular su ojo azul.- ¿porque tengo que usar esas cosas?

-pero hermana... los vestidos son bonitos ¿cual es el problema? -pregunta con inocencia la puberta.

-pasa que yo... ¡ODIO LOS VESTIDOS!

-oyeme bien ya eres una mujer adulta comportate y arréglate ccomo tal.- dice Helen Castellanos dejandole una pila de vestidos en sus manos.- gracias por traer guantes pero vete a probar estos vestidos y te decides por uno, te quiero guapa y hermosa ese dia.

-mama no pidas milagros, soy un espantapajaros que fabrica hielo y nieve de la nada, dale a gracias a los guantes que traigo puestos no he armado un escandalo.- bufa tomando el monton de vestidos y perdiendose de la vista de su madre.- al menos no actuo como una maniatica de las telenovelas que tanto le gusta ver... -susurra entre dientes hasta sentir que tropieza con algo provocando que caiga en seco al suelo.- ¡¿que diantres?! -exclama al notar que con lo que tropezo era un pie, era de una joven de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes y le sonreia como si nada.- Monica...

-Maria... nos alegra verte... ¿que tal tu puestucho de helados? -pregunta seguida de dos chicas morochas, Liz y Luz eran sus nombres.

-local de helados.- dice como si nada levantandose y tomando todos los vestidos que le dio su madre.- y es mucho mejor que estar todo el tiempo pegada a un espejo.

-¿porque? ¿temes romperlo? -dice con una leve sonrisa.- vamos chicas, debemos buscar lo necesario para el baile de graduacion, la pobre "Esperanza" necesitaria un milagro para verse bien si quiere ir.- dice mientras las tres se alejan entre risas, dejando a Maria echando humo.

-que grosera... -dice.- pero neh si voy debera ser encadenada, primero muerta antes que ir a ese sitio.. -dice entrando al probador, y en el interior este se escarchaba levemente y nadie se daba cuenta.

Annie se acercaba a esperar a su hermana pensativa, era la heredera de Vector Prime y los ultimos años no siempre fueron faciles, era la mediadora entre su bisabuelo y sus hermanos, era extraño a veces pero lo hacia con gusto.- ¿hermana? ¿como vas?

-que al menos hay uno de color azul... y al menos es algo decente no como las cosas raras que mi madre se atreve a llamar vestidos.- dice dentro del probador.- tipo cola... y no es escotado eso le da puntos odio tener que enseñar de mas.

-pero hermana tu eres muy bonita ¿porque dices eso de ti misma? -lo que Annie no entendia era la opinion que Maria tenia sobre si misma, lo cual en parte explicaria porque sigue soltera.

-porque es verdad.- dijo saliendo del probador con el monton de vestidos.- ¿donde esta mama? tengo que terminar mi tesis y si es posible... dormir un par de horas no dormir anoche por avanzarle... -dice lanzando un bostezo y recargandose en la pared.- ya me quiero ir de aqui... nomas porque comeremos pizza vine... espero sea de carnes frias con champiñones...

-hermana eres fan de la comida chatarra.- dice Annie de manera inquisitora.- deberias comer mas sano me sorprende que a pesar de los 63 kilos que pesas no se te noten...

-es mejor que andar comiendo la cosa rara que hace la tia Teresa... -tiembla.- insisto en que queria envenenarme aquella ocasion que nos invito a cenar, ya se me hacia raro que nos invitara...

-estas exagerando Maria...

-no es verdad... puse esa pasta rara en la planta que estaba al lado y 20 minutos despues estaba completamente seca y marchita.- dice con sorna.- Annie no quiero tener que decirte esto pero ella me quiere bien muerta y enterrada.

-pero es nuestra tia abuela...

-y viuda... no me sorprenderia si ella mato a uno de los hijos de nuestro Tata...-dice la mayor con sorna.- esa bruja...

-¡hermana!

-ya pues...

-Annie...Maria, vamonos ya apurense.- les llama su madre haciendo fila en caja y estas sin mucha opcion se van con ella para pagar las compras de "boutique" e irse a comer para alegria de la joven.

 **En la noche**

 **Residencia De la Vega**

Maria se encontraba sentada en la sala de su hogar mirando la pelicula "La ouija" con las luces apagadas y comiendo galletas con chispas de chocolate y una taza de chocolate caliente con algunos bombones pequeños flotando, tomaba un sorbo cuando sitio una mano tomarla del hombro de repente y de la impresion congela su taza.- aaah! -mira la presencia y se relaja.- papi... me asustaste...-si, Arturo De la Vega queria meterle un buen susto a su hija, como castigo por ser tan fan de las peliculas de terror.

-dispenseme chaparrita -dice desasiendo esa media coleta que tenia para dejar ir esa melena de pelo que la caracterizaba.- ya le dije a tu madre, que no te ande arrastrando en tiendas elegantiosas... dice guiñandole el ojo.- ¿al menos la pizza valio la pena?

-casi... mi mama pidio hawaiiana y con lo que odio la piña.- dice haciendo una mueca.- pero al final me hizo escoger un vestido para el dichoso baile ese y ya le dije que no voy a ir... papa... no quiero ir.

-pero es la ultima vez que veras a todos tus compañeros de la universidad... porque el papeleo y la graduacion de la entrega de diplomas y todo ese despapaye...

-esa es la cuestion... yo no quiero verlos porque... -se interrumpe cuando siente a alguien sentandose en su espalda para notar a un pequeño de tres años, cabello azabache, piel color canela y ojos marron, una version miniatura del mayor de los tres hermanos.- Dieguito ¿que paso chaparrito?

-tia... -dice timido el niño tomando una galleta.- papa trabaja con mama, salieron... papa dijo quedate con tu tia Maria porque esta tan loca que actua como una niña pequeña aunque sea una anciana.- dice con inocencia.

-voy a congelar a Filomeno... -gruñe por lo bajo.

-Maria... -dice serio su padre cruzandose de brazos.

-no es de verdad papi... es que... le gusta llevarme la contraria siempre, es una mula bien hecha... -dice cargando a Dieguito quien empieza a bostezar.- cuando estuvimos en la otra dimension le gustaba hacerme enojar yo lo se... aunque admito que nuestra relacion mejoro en ese tiempo, ya hasta tiene esposa y un hijo que parece ser su clon.

-¿soy el clon de mi papa abuelo? -pregunta este ladeando la cabeza.

-casi Diego... casi... Maria se que extrañas a todos, y aunque la spark dimensional no funciona como quisieras y tu hermana no pudiera abrir un portal alla, es por algo ¿no crees? -le dice sereno.- se que extrañas a todos... y mas porque sabes que en una linea alterna a la que visitaste Optimus regresaba.

-cuando vinieron ellos hace unos años... me pregunto como estaran... porque a veces a Elisa le pasa de todo... llego herida aquella vez, y sin mencionar que aqui mismo chocaron pasado y futuro y y...

-mejor ve a dormir que mañana madrugas, debes terminar tu tesis ¿no? -dice su Arturo De la Vega burlon.

-si.. ya casi acabo pero te juro que ni muerta voy a ese baile...primero muerta -dice subiendo las escaleras para ir a descansar.

 **una semana despues**

 **universidad del estado**

-odio a mi madre cuando se pone de melodramatica... -susurra Maria en la entrada de la universidad, usando un vestido azul sencillo, conbinado con una tela transparente que llega hasta el tobillo junto a la falda de tela de seda azul, usando un collar de hielo magico, regalo de un amigo en unas dimensiones que visito y un collarin con el emblema autobot como dije, usando sus guantes negros y finalmente usar sus lentes de sol para disimular su ojo azul.- solo porque dijo que romperia mis dibujos... creo esta mas interesada que yo en estas boberias...

-cuaderna ¿que cuentas? -dice llegando una joven de cabello corto color castaño claro, usando un pantalon de mezclilla y una camiseta holgada con la imagen impresa de Linkin park junto unos zapatos de piso, su nombre es Analilia.- crei que habias dicho que por nada del mundo vendrias al baile, y cuando se te mete algo a la cabeza lo cumples.

-me obligo mi madre... oye enojada da mucho miedo mas cuando se pone como en sus taranovelas ¿y tu que? crei que irias a la friki plaza o al Teru Teru por un ramen... hasta te encargue unos takoyakis de pulpo.- dijo mientras se le hacia agua la boca.

-eso es mañana ire con Edgar, me contara de nuevo el cuento del sol y la luna es que wuaa es hermoso.- dice emocionada sacandole una risa a Maria.- es que es verdad y...

-entremos andale... entre mas pronto entremos, mas pronto se acaba y la verdad... no he entrado y ya me quiero ir.- dijo como si la torturan junto a un berrinche para subir las escaleras y entrar al vestibulo del edificio, todos los graduados bebian, bailaban, conversaban todos entre si, pero Analilia y Maria eran las mas apartadas, conversando sobre hacer en conjunto un canal de youtube para divertir a otros, ambas observadas con un trio de chicas conocidas anteriormente, una tomo un vaso de refresco de cola, se acerco a ellas sin que se dieran cuenta y lo vertió sobre Analilia.

-¡hey!

-ups... lo siento Medina... se me cayo mi vaso perdon... -dice Monica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Maria apretara sus puños con fuerza.

-Monica eres una...

-¿una que...? por favor De la Vega... perro que ladra; no muerde.- dice con sorna.- o en este caso, perra.- no alcanzo a reaccionar ante la cachetada que le propicio Maria, de milagro no habia congelado el lugar.- ¡¿que te pasa desgraciada?!-exclamo con veneno y colera en su voz.

-pasa... ¡que la universidad permite graduarse a una racista cabeza hueca como tu! -exclama y se va con Analilia afuera del edificio, un espacio abierto conectaba el edificio principal con el edificio de una de las facultades de la universidad.- Lily... ¿estas bien? si quieres regreso y le rompo la mandarina a esa... bruja... me dan ganas de mandarla mucho a la china y...

-oye tranquila... lo que me sorprendio es que no usaras tu "don magico" con ella.- se rie Analilia, ella se entero de la habilidad de la joven cuando iban en primer semestre, cuando por error faltando dos semanas, por accidente causo una nevada torrencial en la zona, nunca supieron que fue ella, gracias a Primus.-debes relajarte, mañana vienes conmigo ¿te parece?

-aah.. -piensa un poco y sonrie de oreja a oreja- perfecto... si me disculpas, debo calmarme antes de volver, o en serio la jalo de sus pelos de elote que tiene.

-entendido, solo respira... -le aconsejo antes de ir a asaltar la mesa de bocadillos, Maria al verla irse miro a otro lado evitando por completo la fiesta mirando su mano derecha, el guante en realidad, y quitarse sus lentes de sol un momento, odiaba ocultarse pero no habia alternativa, si se enteraban, temia que ocurrieran cosas malas.

-debo controlarme... no sientas Maria, no sientas... -susurraba mientras sin darse cuenta una silueta asomaba por la puerta con un arma en mano, que apunto a la joven discípula de Primus.- ¿que...? -dijo confundida al escuchar pasos cerca, dio la vuelta sorprendida para notar que estaban por dispararle, queriendo quitarse uno de sus guantes cuando fue demasiado tarde.

En la universidad se escucho el sonido de un disparo

y algo caer al suelo el cual empezaba a cubrirse de una muy fina escarcha.

* * *

 **muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui ¿que paso? esperaran al siguiente capitulo para averiguarlo aunque debo avisar que la actualizacion de esta historia no sera rapido, sera ocasional pero prometo acabar esta historia en lo que queda del año.**

 **Gracias a Eagle Primecee, Mesias619 y a M.E.R por sus comentaarios y sus animos para poder decidirme a seguir las aventuras de los hermanos De la Vega, gracias nwn**

 **Espero sus opiniones, gracias por leer**

 **Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


	2. La bendición se vuelve maldición

**Buen día a todos, regreso con el segundo capítulo de la historia, y vengo animada por los cinco reviews gracias chicos y chicas tanto a Eagle Primecee, M.E.R, Mesias619 como a los dos anónimos ¡Gracias!**

 **Y veo que se quedaron con la duda de ¿Quién le disparo a Maria? Bueno se enteraran en este capítulo. Y de paso muchos van a querer asesinarme…**

 **Aviso, les recuerdo que no suelo meter personajes tanto Originales como Oc's de manera tan repentina y de golpe es raro que lo haga, así que aclaro poco a poco iré nombrando tanto a los viejos como nuevos amigos a lo largo de la historia para que no se me vayan a desesperar**

 **No los dejo esperando, así que comenzamos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La bendición se vuelve maldición**

Maria abría los ojos de a poco, notaba algo de color blanco brillante, notando enseguida donde estaba, el Hospital, conectada a un suero y con algunos diseños invernales en el lugar; cosa que ella hizo en su estado de inconciencia, lo noto más que nada porque entraba por la puerta su hermano mayor con un abrigo afelpado.- odio los hospitales… -fue lo primero que había dicho en días.

-créeme mula sin mecate, también odio internarte en hospitales pero considera que te dispararon, tuvimos suerte que la bala no diera a un órgano vital pero la operación para extraerla y reparar el daño fue demasiado complicado considerando que estabas débil y perdiste sangre.- explico sentándose en una silla escarchada a su lado.- dime la verdad porque a mí no me ocultas nada

-¿ahora que hice? –Dice haciendo un puchero queriendo sentarse pero un dolor en el abdomen se lo impide y se vuelve a recostar.- ¿ya te fueron los testigos con chismes sobre mi verdad? No falta la lengua suelta de idioma colorido y con cara de jodete que…

-¡Maria! –Le habla fuerte.- por favor… cálmate… nadie dijo nada, la única que hablo fue tu amiga Analilia, fue la primera en socorrerte… de hecho fue la única, a los demás les dio miedo… ver escarcha alrededor.

-ya lo saben….-susurra frotándose las sienes.- saben mi secreto… ¿Qué hare ahora? Me creerán un fenómeno un monstruo, tendré que mudarme a otro país, tal vez europeo o asiático y tendré que cambiarme el nombre a pancha pancrasia….

-deja de exagerar… por Primus… ¡no cambias! –Le recrimino el mayor.- con 22 años se ve que no creces…

-limítate a decirme cuando salgo de aquí… estos sitios me dan cosita… caramba…. Guacala de perro… -dice haciendo varias muecas de asco, realmente odiaba los hospitales.

-sales mañana… pequeña mula.- dice levantándose leyendo unos papeles que trae consigo.- nadie se enteró… te explico luego el montaje que tuvimos que inventar… y mañana hablas con Annie, la pobre está muy asustada y lograste lo que nadie en años… que Max ladre como esquizofrénico.- dice tranquilo cerrando la puerta detrás suyo para suspirar pesadamente.- ¿Quién… lo haría? ¿Quién se beneficiaría con su muerte? –susurra dudoso, no cumplió su deber como guardián de sus hermanas, o eso sentía él ya que casi se le moría Maria… otra vez…

 **Tiempo después**

Pasaron los días, y Maria respiraba más tranquila porque ahora estaba inmóvil, vendada pero en su cama, en su cuarto, en su casa pensando en lo ocurrido, pero al menos se podía distraer con algo que le gustaba, videojuegos. En compañía de su hermana Annie y de Max echado al pie de la cama mientras roncaba a gusto por la siesta.

-anoche hablabas dormida.- confeso Annie.- querías ir a la otra dimensión… a ver a la familia… ¿a qué línea temporal querías visitar?

-la que fuera solo quería ver a mis amigos… -dice pero al perder la partida congela el mando.- rayos... –gruñe molesta.- ya quiero levantarme de esta cama…

-hermana… -niega.- debes ser mas paciente… eso siempre te ha traído problemas

-dame un ejemplo.- dice curiosa arquea una ceja.-

-pues.- hace memoria de lo que le contaba su hermano cuando era niña.- junto a Miko te colabas a las misiones, fastidiabas a Ratchet, congelaste la base autobot varias veces, lograste que el mismo Megatron te quisiera aplastar sin que este supiera tu origen como descendiente de Vector Prime, que Starscream te quisiera exterminar y…

-ya entendí… -dice cruzándose de brazos la mayor.- hermana… quisiera dormir… podrías…

-claro.- dice entendiendo la indirecta y toma su mochila para salir de la habitación.- duerme bien.- le ordena cerrando la puerta cuando Max la sigue fuera de la pieza.

-si claro… -dice seria y mira por su ventana.- algo me dice que el asesino no era del todo humano… lo sé, y tengo un sospechoso humano.- con esfuerzo quita las sabanas que la cubría, sin cambiarse la piyama holgada que usaba desde que volvió a casa del hospital se cuelga su mochila y sale por la ventana en su forma de ventisca a duras penas para dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad donde habían residencias elegantes, buscando una en específico, materializándose en la puerta evadiendo la seguridad típica toca el timbre con delicadeza.- me mataran cuando sepa que estuve aquí… -susurra cuando se abre la puerta y la imagen queda en shock al ver a Maria.- hola… tía Teresa… ¿no te agrada verme verdad? –dice disimulando el dolor que tenia.

-pensé que te morirías con eso –dice tratando de cerrar la puerta con brusquedad pero Maria pone el pie para evitarlo.- maldita insolente….

-sé que no soy de tu agrado… y no le he dicho a mis padres y mis hermanos me creen paranoica pero, no es secreto que me quieres ver muerta así que dime ¿a quién mandaste a asesinarme? Porque fracaso rotundamente sigo aquí vivita y coleando ¿Cómo la vez? –lo irónico para Maria fue que su tía abuela empezó a reír con demencia y con una increíble fuerza la obligo a entrar a la casa.- ¡¿Qué carajos?!

-no eres tan estúpida como pareces, aunque te tomo demasiados años y eso que fuiste a nuestra dimensión origen hasta tu "bisabuelo" es un estúpido para ser un Prime.

-a mi Tata no lo insultes ¡¿y cómo sabes que él es un Prime?! –Dice mientras sus manos empiezan a rodearse de una luz entre blanco y cyan.- ¡¿Quién eres en verdad?! ¡Identifícate!

-fue cuando Vector Prime abandono su dimensión, se me concedió un propósito en nombre de mi amo Unicron… -esta confesión deja en shock a Maria.- destruir la descendencia de ese Prime, de esos tres humanos vástagos que tuvo… me equivoque de hijo, en este asqueroso disfraz que hurte de la verdadera prometida lo asesine poco después de su sparkbond humano pero desafortunadamente de todos esos descendientes idiotas que tienes por parientes el linaje de los Prime se salvó contigo y esos dos hermanos inútiles que tienes… -susurra con la voz volviéndose cada vez mas robótica, era hora de acabar con la farsa.

-¡con mis hermanos no te metas que tienen quien los defienda! –exclama congelando por accidente el recibidor de la mansión.- ups…

-solo míralo "Snow Queen" no eres más que un monstruo, podrás llevar la bendición de Primus pero eso se puede convertir en maldición… -hablo "la tía Teresa" mientras sus ojos cambiaban a unos ópticos cybertronianos rojos.

-no soy un monstruo… -susurra.- ¡y no eres rival para mi maldito Pretender! -exclama furiosa mientras el hielo alrededor se vuelve cada vez más grueso.

-no, tú no eres rival para ti misma… -susurra la impostora sacando una extraña jeringa con un líquido entre negro y purpura.- ¿identificas esto? –Maria el sentir la oscuridad que salía de esa jeringa retrocede rápidamente chillando del susto.

-¡energon oscuro! ¡Aléjate! –exclama lanzando varios rayos de hielo mientras la impostora tomaba su forma cybertroniana, un Pretender pequeño que esquivaba los ataques de la joven.- ahora estas sola bolsa de carne… -exclama desplegando sus cañones para dispárale a la chica que tuvo que volverse ventisca para esquivar los rayos.- ¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi caramba?! –pero al no estar del todo repuesta del disparo se materializa en el aire sosteniéndose como puede del candelabro que cuelga del techo.- ay sopas… -siente que el candelabro tiembla un poco.- creo mi hermana tiene razón y si soy algo pesadita… -susurra cuando un disparo rompe el soporte del candelabro logrando que tanto este como Maria caigan al suelo, esta última recibiendo un golpe que la noquea para que solo vea sombras.

 **Residencia De la Vega**

-¡Hermana! –Exclama Annie subiendo por las escaleras seguida de Dieguito quien corría para darle alcance.- papa dice que… -decía a la par que abría la puerta pero lanzo un grito que sonó por toda la casa haciendo que toda la familia subiera a la habitación.-

¡Hermana! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Llamo Rodrigo seguido de su esposa Sandra y sus padres.-

-¡Maria no está! –grita.

-¿Dónde está la tía Pera? –pregunta Diego preocupándose, era apegado a sus tías por ser parte de su cuidado cuando sus padres trabajaban.

-¡mi niña! –chilla Helen dramáticamente, logrando que Arturo niegue mirando a otro lado por la actitud de su esposa.- ¡¿Dónde está mi pequeña Esperanza?! ¡¿Por qué se escapó?!

-Helen que no vuelen tus ideas, tranquilízate… -le pide Arturo pero esta se suelta de su agarre bufando molesta.

-¡¿Qué quieres que piense si mi chiquita hermosa está sola en las calles a esta hora de la noche?! ¡Le dispararon hace un mes y no se recupera! ¡Usa la cabeza Arturo!

-Helen… -le llama su nuera y la lleva fuera dela habitación.- le preparare un te venga conmigo…

-esto es todo, Maria se pasó esta vez.- dice serio saliendo del lugar para tomar su arma y preparar sus cosas.- el problema será hallarla pero cuando la vea me va a oír…

-¡hermano yo voy! –exclama Annie decidida pero Rodrigo la detiene.- ¿Qué? Es mi hermana también…

-perdón Annie… pero debo ir solo, mejor trata de contactar a Tata... temo que sea algo más que los impulsos de la mula de nuestra hermana… -dice tomando una máscara y ponérsela, la misma que uso para proteger su identidad al ser El Enmascarado años atrás en la dimensión de los Transformers.- cuiden a Dieguito, es muy curioso, desgraciadamente como Maria.- susurra y sale rápidamente de la protección del hogar.- hermana espero encontrarte a tiempo ¿A dónde fuiste? –susurra sin saber que la menor de sus hermanas se iba sin que se diera cuenta nadie por un portal con el mismo objetivo que él.

Buscar a su hermana perdida.

 **Mansión Castellanos Ruiz de Ponce**

Maria abría los ojos aturdida por el golpe notando algo cuando intento levantarse.- ¡¿Por qué siempre hay unas malditas cadenas?! A no… -dice mirando mejor.- esposas de éxtasis… pero… estoy confundida es más raro que cuando Wheeljack fue suplantado por ese Decepticon aquella vez… o cuando Ratchet se volvió tan loco por el energon sintético que quiso enfrentar solo a Megatron…

-veo que ya despertarte, justo a tiempo… -susurro aquella voz tomándola de improvisto del cuello.- es hora de acabar con el legado de los Prime

-cono si me fuera a dejar.- antes de siquiera lanzar un ataque el Pretender inyecta el energon oscuro en su cuello sin cuidado logrando que la chica jadee de dolor y empiece a retorcerse como si estuviera poseída gritando lamentos y maldiciones.- eso es… dicen que los humanos y el energon no se mezclan.- dice con una sonrisa pero lo que veía en la humana lo dejaba en shock.- ¿Qué? –Noto como las esposas se congelaban con fiereza y lo imposible, se quebraban por la temperatura bajo cero, temperatura que Maria trataba de no usar sabiendo el peligro que podría traer.- ¿Qué sucede? Deberías estar agonizando…

-te has portado mal… -susurra Maria con una voz que no era suya.- incluso sé que tu eres el asesino que intento acabar conmigo en la Universidad es notorio; pero te voy a castigar.- alza la vista sonriente a la par que ambos ojos, tanto el marrón como el azul se volvieran de color violeta brillante.- boo jejejejeje no te preocupes solo sentirás… dolor…

 **Dimensión alterna**

 **Cybertron**

En aquella dimensión que visitaron tres hermanos hace años, parecía ir prosperando la paz por fin en el planeta Cybertron, desde el sacrificio de Optimus Prime al unirse a la all spark la vida afloraba de nuevo en este planeta que por milenios fue azotado por la guerra logrando que se sumiera en la oscuridad.

Pero eso ya lo conocen pasemos mejor a uno de los laboratorios recién restaurados de Cybertron, alguien opinión que de las mayores prioridades era atender a los heridos por la guerra, y hacer algunas investigaciones en base a lo aprendido en los mundos que todos recorrieron en el exilio, lección que aprendió el médico de cabecera autobot conocido por ser un viejo amigo de Optimus Prime, ¿lo recuerdan no? Yo sé que sí, hablo de Ratchet. Ahora se dedicaba a investigar algo que lo dejo intrigado, se habían detectado irregularidades de energía sobre todo en Vector Sigma, sospechando que tendría que ver con los viajes interdimensionales en especial por dos factores, todo estaba "tranquilo" desde que todo acabo en ambos mundos y ambas dimensiones se han presentado diferentes irregularidades como fenómenos sin explicación lógica para ellos, razón por la que viajo a Cybertron y empezó los estudios, o eso era hasta que fue interrumpido por un ruido estruendoso en el lugar.

-¡Bulkhead!

-lo siento… -se disculpa el grandulón mech levantando los materiales de trabajo; bueno lo que quedaba ya que por accidente estropeo algunos por su enorme tamaño.- desde hace un tiempo sigues metido aquí, deberías tomar una recarga.

-no puedo ahora que estoy tan cerca de encontrar una solución… no hay fluctuaciones de energía así desde hace varios años, temo que sea una especie de colisión de energías dimensionales o alguna disfunción del planeta, pero si fuera eso no tendría por qué afectar a la tierra que parece ser el origen.

-Ratchet creo estas exagerando en tus investigaciones… otra vez, Optimus diría que…

-diría que sí es algo que amenace nuestras vidas o la de nuestros amigos seria imprescindible el saber que está pasando, si hubiera una forma de contactar al ser que puede observarnos fuera del tiempo y del espacio…

-¿contactar a Vector Prime? Suena algo imposible Doc. –Dice con ironía el Wrecrer.- ¿Por qué tan seguro que esto es un problema dimensional?

-porque de las cortas visitas que hacia cierta niñita que conocimos aquí en nuestra dimensión, solo había fluctuaciones de energía similares por la inexperiencia al control de sus poderes.

-¿hablas de la heredera de Vector Prime? ¿De la pequeña Annie? Sus visitas fueron hace más de cinco años, después dejo de venir y todo se normalizo, se supone todo seguiría hasta que la chica tuviera más dominio en su habilidad, tu mismo lo dijiste.

-sé muy bien lo que dije… pero temo, que esto sea más grave de lo que pensamos… ¿podrías llamar a unos viejos amigos?

-encantado Doc.- dice saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

-solo cuidado al…-empieza a advertir el medico cuando escucha el estruendo de varios objetos cayendo.- salir… -niega y bufa exasperadamente.- necesitaba eso… -susurra molesto volviendo al objeto de su investigación, un fragmento de lo que parece energon fosilizado del cual ya sabía su procedencia.- ha sufrido varios cambios desde la última vez…

 **La Tierra (dimensión Alterna)**

 **Jiutepec**

-¡¿somos una familia enorme y ninguno sabe nada?! –exclama Rodrigo quitándose la máscara furioso recorriendo las sombras de las afueras de Jiutepec, habían pasado varias horas desde que Annie descubrió que su hermana se había escapado de casa ¿Por qué? Solo la cabeza de Maria que no estaba en su sitio sabia según el mayor.- solo me queda un sitio por averiguar… pero no tengo el número no puedo llamar… deberé entrar, bien Tía Teresa ahí… -deja la frase al aire ya que algo o más bien alguien deja caer su peso sobre él, solo que en vez de caer del cielo cayo de un portal dimensional.- ¿Qué…?

-¡Yoyo!

-¡¿Annie?!

-si ¿Por qué? –Pregunta con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué Primus….? –empezó este rogando.- ¡¿Por qué en ese aspecto Annie se parece a Maria?!

-porque somos hermanas bobito –dice con una sonrisa.- ¿A dónde vamos?

-¿vamos? –Pregunta arqueando una ceja a la par que la menor se quitaba de encima para que se pudiera levantar.- ¿Quién dijo que tú vas a ir?

-yo.- dice como si nada mientras avanzan hacia la Mansión de su tía abuela.- además me preocupa mi hermana mediana, es fácil que se meta en problemas y eso que ya es una mujer adulta.

-ni tan adulta, con 22 años actúa como esa chiquilla molesta de 17 que empezó todo este embrollo….

-Yoyo… -susurra Annie de repente temblando.- hace mucho frio…

-¿frio? –susurra hasta que reacciona.- ay no… Maria…-en eso ven como más adelante en la entrada del hogar de Teresa Ruiz de Ponce empezaba a salir de manera descontrolada hielo y escarcha.

-ya sabemos dónde está.- dice Annie con una amplia sonrisa.

-cuando saquemos a Maria de ahí la voy a matar… -dice empezando a correr hacia su destino seguido de su hermana menor, sin saber que encontraría una pesadilla al llegar.

* * *

 **Si leyeron hasta aquí se los agradezco de corazón, se acepta todo tipo de comentarios, tanto si les gusto como no y si es un No se aceptan críticas constructivas pero sin llegar a insultos por favor**

 **Aunque los que me siguen desde las tres temporadas siento que me van a querer asesinar por como deje todo hasta ahora… digo nos Leemos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Hasta luego**

 **Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


	3. La corrupta Reina de las Nieves

**Y he regreso con el Tercer capitulo pero antes... Los Reviews!**

 **M.E.R: buenas tus preguntas.. creeme no se como le hago para no arrojar a Maria por un acantilado, y eso de Maria Teresa de Calcuta.. te pone a pensar jejeje y ya veras que sigue a continuacion ;)**

 **Choi-Lu: amiga! por favor no me mates... soy muy joven todavia... aunque soy como cinco años mayor... en fin... Milo, Clem detenganla!**

 **Eagle Primecee: hola amiga y chicos... jejeje a su tiempo pero a partir de aqui... me querran asesinar... pero les tengo una sorpresa a futuro jiji**

 **Mesias619: tu y Miles son los que si me mataran aqui... mas Miles... y Mesias tiene razon culpa de la vieja y el energon oscuro! buaah...**

 **avisos al final de capitulo**

 **comenzamos**

* * *

 _A mi no me importara_

 _convertirme en un digno esclavo de la maldad..._

 **Capitulo 3: La Corrupta Reina de las nieves**

Rodrigo y Annie habían llegado a la puerta la cual trataban de abrir a empujones, si abrían un portal sin saber que iban a encontrar se podría complicar mas, pero parecía que habia hielo grueso de por medio.

-¡se que estas adentro Maria descongela el hielo! –exclama desde afuera empujando con fuerza usando todo su peso para ello.- demonios… ¡abre la maldita puerta!

-hermano no te enojes esto debe tener alguna explicación…. –rogaba Annie mientras se sobaba su adolorido hombro de tanto empujar.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si la lerda de nuestra hermana esta haciendo estupideces?! –dice logrando abrir la puerta cayendo al suelo.- ouch… Pera… -gruñe por lo bajo.

-hermano… todo esta… congelado.- susurra mirando todo asombrada.- ¿Dónde estará la tia Teresa?

-hermano, hermana.- les habla una voz que empieza a bajar por las escaleras con un porte que les parecio extraño y mas que usara sus lentes oscuro con ellos.- no se preocupes, la amenaza ya fue neutralizada…

-¿amenaza? –pregunta Annie sin entender.- ¿Cuál amenaza?

-hermanita.- se rie la mayor.- nuestra tia abuela en realidad era un Pretender que siguió a nuestro bisabuelo hasta aquí, quería matarnos pero lo descubri y lo elimine.- señala la sala de estar.- ahí lo tienen…-en eso ambos hermanos se acercan lentamente a verificar y en efecto habia restos congelados y destrozados de lo que fue un Pretender, ahora fuera de línea casi irreconocible. parecia un destrozado monton de basura

-Maria… lo mataste de una forma muy cruel.- susurra Annie aferrándose a Rodrigo quien no salía de la sorpresa.- es como decir que mataste a la tia Teresa… ¿Qué dira el resto de la familia si supieran parte de esto?

-¿Cómo pudiste…? Maria peleamos para defender no masacrar asi, no somos bestias.- dice el mayor sin quitar la vista de los restos mientras sin darse cuenta Maria se le acerca con un pedazo filoso de hielo en la mano alzándola de a poco como un puñal para clavarselo a Rodrigo.- Maria ahora si te…

-¡Rodrigo cuidado!- exclamo Annie abriendo un portal en medio de sus hermanos haciendo que Maria lo atravesé para quedar frente a ellos evitando el fatal golpe.- ¡¿hermana que te pasa?! –fue cuando ambos notaron algo en el rostro de Maria, al atravesar el portal se le habían caído los lentes de sol, revelando esos ojos de color violeta brillante y una sonrisa llena de cinismo.- ¿Qué..?

-¿sorprendida hermanita? –dice llena de sorna.- digamos que la antigua Maria… ya se murió ¿o creen que en serio sobreviviría su esencia al energon oscuro? –dice mientras su piyama se desvanecia para tomar la forma de un vestido no muy escotado pero sencillo, dándole una forma un poco mas madura, era la clase de vestido que una Maria mas cuerda jamas usaría.- no se preocupen no la extrañaran… porque no vivirán para hacerlo.- dijo con voz sombria mientras varios tempanos de hielo empezaba a encerrarlos cada vez mas ahí.- no se preocupen, les dire a todos que fue un accidente. Y no se tal vez nuestros padres, mi cuñada y mi sobrinito les hagan compañía despues del funeral jajajaja.

-no cuentes con eso Maria.- dice Rodrigo abrazando a Annie de forma protectora a la par que desefundaba su arma de forma disimulada.- debo recordarte que hubo un tiempo que… fui bueno despistando… hasta a ti actuando como otra persona… ¡Annie ahora! –a la par que Rodrigo disparaba fallando a propósito para no herir a Maria quien trato de congelarlos en reacción pero Annie aprovechando su distracción abrió un portal debajo de esta mandándola a otro punto lejano a Jiutepec.

-hermano… ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –susurra al ver todo el pasaje invernal en la mansión, los restos del pretender y lo que la dejo en shock, el collarin con la insignia autobot, Maria jamas se lo hubiera quitado, asi que decidio tomarlo.

-nuestra hermana… ¿acaba de actuar como una Ladycon? –susurra en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, primero llegan, ven a su tia abuela que en realidad es un pretender, su hermana actua raro y trata de asesinarlos ¡¿Dónde estaba la lógica en eso?!

-creo que actuo peor….

-no se pero es peor que esa araña mecánica, me alegra jamas volver a saber de esa… Annie llevanos a casa rápido.

-entendido hermano mayor.- dice esta alegre y abre un portal y ambos entran de un salto.

 **En Africa**

-Tks mis hermanos son unos… malditos bastardos no puede ser que seamos de la misma estirpe.-gruñe por lo bajo la Reina de las nieves mirando que estaba en medio de la sabana africana de noche.- debo admitirlo el bastardo de mi hermano es mas listo de lo que aparenta … -susurra escuchando sonidos de animales cerca, unos que reconocia muy bien.- leones.- dice sonriente mientras escucha como la rodean, sus colores llamaban la atención.- supongo que antes de volar como si nada a Mexico con el viento… puedo jugar un poco.- dice lanzando varios rayos de hielo sin piedad a toda criatura que se le pusiera en frente.

 **Cybertron (Dimension alterna)**

-se preguntaran porque los llame.- dice Ratchet mirando a un grupo de Autobots reunidos en el lugar.

-considerando que, enviaste a Bulkhead supusimos que debia ser muy urgente.- dice Arcee sarcástica.

-que graciosa Arcee, bien empecemos por el principio.- comenzó el medico tomando un estuche de cristal con un objeto en su interior, el objeto de su estudio.- ¿se les hace familiar esto? –todos se acercan para verlo mas de cerca, pero se veía algo extraño, era entre azul brillante con toques de negro y violeta.

-¿energon? –pregunta Smokescreen confundido.

-no es cualquier energon… -susurra Knock Out, hace tiempo que desde la batalla contra Unicron en su planeta que este se volvió un Autobot,, habia apoyado a Ratchet con algunas investigaciones incluyendo la que iban a revelara.- es un fragmento de la Spark dimensional

-¿la reliquia de Vector Prime? –cuestiona Ultra Magnus exceptico.- se supone que esa reliquia ya no esta en esta dimensión, esta…

-Esta con Maria, Rodrigo y Annie.- susurra Bumblebee completando la oración.- pero si es asi… ¿Qué haces tu con un fragmento de la spark dimensional?

-buena pregunta Bumblebee, y te responderé, el mismo dia que ellos partieron de esta dimensión yo poco antes habia cortado un fragmento para seguir con la manera de regresarlos a casa pero no contaba con que al mismo tiempo la menor hacia un portal para eso, este fragmento se quedo conmigo desde entonces.

-bien eso explica porque tienes ese fragmento pero no explica para nada porque nos mandaste llamar.- dice Bulkhead, sabían que Ratchet habia estado encerrado en ese laboratorio desde hace varios días y eso ya los estaba preocupando.

-hace un tiempo, empezó a experimentar varios cambios, incluso cambio de color y una extraña luminicencia, no he logrado muchos avances pero creo esta aun ligada a la Spark dimensional, algo esta pasando que nosotros desconocemos…

-¿un problema dimensional?

-eso es lo que estoy temiendo Arcee…

 **Jiutepec**

los hermanos aparecen a pocos metros de la casa, asustados por lo que podría pasar con la posible amenaza que podría representar Maria ahora, con suerte Arturo y Sandra lograron calmar y dormir a Helen eso les evitaria un escandalo mayor.

-Hermano por algo se autonombro la reina de las nieves.- sentencio Annie preocupada y aterrada ¿de su propia hermana? ¿aquella que siempre la cuidaba? admitanlo suena raro que sufra un cambio asi de drastico.- tiene el poder de congelar el mundo si realmente lo quisiera, seremos estatuas de hielo o sus esclavos… Sera una nueva era de hielo.

-No Annie eso no pasara… -dice serio llegando a la puerta de su hogar.- Maria no hara nada mientras nosotros vivamos.-sentencio.- quiero a mi hermana pero no permitire que lastime a otros si puedo hacer algo..

-¿Qué le diremos a mama y papa? –Rodrigo suspiro pesadamente y miro a la menor mientras entraban a casa.

-no lo se hermana… no lo se….

 **Al dia siguiente**

Maria rondaba las calles del Distrito Federal en camino a los cerros donde se ubican las lagunas de Zempoala, un camino rápido hacia Morelos, su destino.

Pronto amanecería y sonreía como si nada pues aunque su apariencia llamaba la atención de los que rondaban la zona en esas horas solo pasaba como si todo no le importara, tenia una idea clara pero ustedes pensaran ¿Qué quiere esta Prime corrompida?

Lo sabran pronto…

Pero mientras Maria miro algunos peatones y decidio darle al mundo una distracción, ya que dio mucho de que hablar en la saca de su Tia Teresa y en Africa.- muchos humanos… y soy parte de su raza, ¿Qué motivo tanto a los bots a proteger una raza tan… enclenque? ¿en que pensaba Vector Prime al elegir a esta especie para dejar descendencia? Estaba loco.

-¡oye niña no te pares en medio de la calle! –le grito un oficial de transito pues ella bloqueaba el paso.

-no me haga reir, no soy una niña ya soy una mujer adulta y usted no es quien para decirme que hacer –dice tocando con su dedo su pecho mientras mostrando una inocente sonrisa empezaba a congelar poco a poco a ese oficial ante las miradas de todos los presentes y se escucharon avrios gritos.- tks… no quiero testigos –dice mirando a todos los presentes sin expresión alguna.

Solo dire que ahí

Empezó a hacer mucho frio….

 **Residencia De la Vega**

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta Rodrigo Arturo Filomeno?! –exclama Helen dando vueltas por la casa, si cualquier madre se pone histérica si un hijo no aparece… imaginen a Helen Castellanos que era mas dramática que una actriz de telenovela mexicana.- ¡¿Qué diría mi abuelo?!

-Tata diría algo como… ¿encuentrenla? –pregunta Annie confundida, ni siquiera pudo contactar a Vector Prime.

-Madre… ¿segura que vienes del linaje? –bromeo Rodrigo recibiendo un sonoro golpe por parte de la matriarca de la familia.- oye eso me dolio…

-¡Helen! Se que estas preocupada por Maria pero no te desquites con Rodrigo.- le regaño Arturo y hubiera seguido la discusión de no ser por Sandra.

-lo siento… -les susurra llegando a la cocina.- deberían ver las noticias… vengan.- les pide nerviosa y cuando todos llegan a la sala de estar se sorprenden con lo que ven.

-mira papi.- dice Dieguito señalando la televisión.- son animalitos de hielo.- y pasando noticias provenientes de africa, al parecer algo o "alguien" habia hecho algo parecido a estatuas de hielo de leones, hienas y hasta elefantes, lo mismo en zonas de la zona metropolitana de Mexico sobretodo de personas y automoviles.

-ay no…-dijo Annie golpeandose la frente preocupada, su hermana mayor asesinaba congelando a las personas y otros seres vivos.

-¡Rodrigo Arturo Filomeno explícame esto!- exigió la matriarca de la familia obviamente molesta, sabiendo que podía ser la única responsable.

-pues… -dice pasando una mano por su cabello.- la tia abuela Teresa en realidad era un Pretender que si quería matarnos y al parecer…no se que hizo que ahora… Maria esa completamente enloquecida… que hasta intento asesinarnos…

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron Arturo, Sandra y Helen, el menor de la casa estaba tranquilo comiendo su pan dulce con su atole

-oigan no griten.- pide Annie tapándose los oídos.- debemos estar alerta porque no sabemos que quiere Maria ahora que… ya no es Maria.

-si quisiera conquistar el mundo como cualquier villano como lo intento Megatron o destruirlo como quiso hacer Unicron ya es para que hubiera empezado, pero se limito a congelar animales y personas–dice Sandra confundida.

-uso temperaturas bajo cero como en casa de mi tia de seguro...-dice Rodrigo serio.- temo que no solo los congelo por fuera si no por dentro... los asesino con temperaturas bajo cero como intento con nosotros.

-podria estar buscando algo.- opino Arturo sin creerlo todavía, su princesa se estaba volviendo lo que ella misma odiaba

Un monstruo.

-¿les podría ayudar a resolver su enigma? –dice una voz entrando a la casa como si nada sorprendiendo a todos.- hola familia ¿me extrañaron? despues de claro... me mandaran a Africa.

-¡Tia Maria! –exclama Dieguito corriendo a abrazarla pero Rodrigo lo carga impidiéndolo.- pero papa…

-pero hermano… ¿Por qué no dejas que mi sobrinito me salude? ¿no tendras… miedo… o si? –dice sonriendo con malicia mientras algo de escarcha empezaba a rodear el lugar.- solo quiero una cosa y se que mi dulce hermanita me lo puede dar… ¿verdad Cristi? –esta retrocedio asustada conforme esta se le acercaba pero Arturo se puso en medio.- oh mi dulce padre… ¿Cómo estas?

-no permitiré mas este tipo de bajezas Danielle…

-que pena padre.- dice cruelmente.- porque no estoy pidiendo tu opinión.- ante esto lo empujo a un lado llenando de hielo su camisa para dirigirse piso arriba.- ¡¿Dónde esta?!

-¡te sugiero que bajes! No quiero tener que usar esto contigo hermana.- dice Rodrigo con ira apuntándola con su arma pero Maria respondio con una ráfaga pequeña que congelo si arma.- ¡¿Qué carajos?!

-Blade Master… ¿crees poder siquiera enfrentarme? Por favor no me aburras.. sonara algo cliche pero ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme ahora o… -dice apuntando con su mano la cual entonaba un brillo entre blanco y azul con entonadas purpuras dirigiéndola a Sandra.- inténtalo y pagaras un precio muy alto.

-no te atrevas a amenazar a mi esposa.- dice este gruñendo entre dientes.

-papa ¿que pasa? -pregunta Dieguito asustado.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta Annie seria.- ¿que quieres Maria? dinos...

-facil… -dice con una expresion macabra en su rostro.- quiero la Spark dimensional…

* * *

 **¿y... que tal? -se esconde.- cierto debo dar avisos... primero que nada en mi pagina de Deviantart especificamente en un folder con el mismo nombre del fic ire subiendo dibujos de esta historia, con cuidado podria haber posible spoilers de la misma.**

 **segundo hablando con una amiga, la deben conocer es Anica Prime surgio una idea de ella y en mi opinion no esta tan mal, subir a futuro un fic en conjunto donde le hacen preguntas a los personajes de Atrapados en otro mundo (las tres temporadas) y Transformers Prime: El Ocaso de Invierno dependera de ustedes tienen la ultima palabra**

 **y Tercero mi amiga Eagle Primecee creo una pagina en facebook con su mismo nombre de usuario por si se animan a darle una vuelta nwn es buena escritora deberitas**

 **y creo que ya... me despido antes de que me maten**

 **bye**

 **Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


	4. Sospechas sospechas

**Despues de... .creo un mes o dos perdi la cuenta... regrese con un nuevo capitulo perdon si llego a retrasarme de esta forma pero la universidad practicamente me ha comido viva, asi que... mejor contesto los Reviews! nwn**

 **a ver... Choi-Lu... jejeje -ve su sonrisa Yandere- auxilio... ejem digo... no Milo no puedes golpear a Maria en ese estado a menos que quieras pasarla mas... ademas ahora mas me querran ajusticiar...**

 **ahora Eagle y compañia... amiga mia con gusto haria los dibujos pero me llevaria su tiempo por lo mismo de la universidad y creeme que pronto necesitaras esos kleenex... y Elisa... Arsene... no coman ansias que cuando acabe este fic... solo dire... me querran ajusticiar tambien en serio -sonrie y sale huyendo.-**

 **Mesias compadre antes que nada... aun debo tu dibujo T-T la universidad me ha sacado todo hasta el relleno, veamos que hacen Rodrigo y Annie... parece lento pero es a su tiempo perdon la demora en serio -sonrie.- ¿que planea Miles?**

 **y Guest aqui te dejo el nuevo capitulo de la historia**

 **ya no los entretengo mas, comenzamos**

* * *

 _No todo es lo que parece_

 _Y no todos son como actuan ahora._

 _Tu alma lo sabe bien..._

 **Capitulo 4: Sospechas… sospechas…**

-¿La Spark dimensional? –repite Annie en shock, abre un portal debajo de Maria y esta cae en el para salir en uno nuevo a su lado y esta se cruza de brazos.- ¿para que?

-se nota que no mides el peligro cuando lo tienes justo frente a ti… -murmura la mayor con frialdad al mismo tiempo que la temperatura del ambiente descendía drásticamente escarchándose las paredes y cubriéndose con un fino hielo del que salen pinchos y púas de hielo.

-aprendí de la mejor suicida que existe.- sentencia encarándola, hasta que Rodrigo se puso en medio.- ¿ah?

-abre un portal para los demás.-

-hermano….

-¡ahora! –ante esa orden Annie abrió un portal debajo de sus padres, cuñada y sobrino para sacarlos de la casa a pesar de gritos de miedo y protestas de los mayores.- ahora si Maria…. No me hagas castigarte.- dice sarcástico apuntándola con su arma pero esta solo se rio convierto su cuerpo en ventisca para rodearlos a ambos poniéndolos espalda contra espaldas manteniéndose alerta.

-¡no me hagas reír! –su voz resuena como un profundo eco a coro de varias voces.- no tienes las agallas para privar de la vida a tu querida hermana menor… bastardo que pretende ser un Prime…. ¡Siente mi ira! –Ante eso varios trozos de hielo sin afilar impactan en ellos aturdiéndolos a la par que la ráfaga hace un remolino alrededor de ellos para finalmente lanzarlos a varias direcciones para finalmente tomar su forma humana.- ¿es todo lo que tienen? Me aburren… creí que darían más pelea… los nacidos o elegidos como Prime cada vez son más débiles… ¡eso pasa cuando uno pretende dejar descendencia en una raza inútil, patética y débil como son los parásitos de este planeta!

-¿Qué...? –murmura Rodrigo adolorido, notando que Annie había sido noqueada por el impacto, reconocía esas palabras.- tu… te aprovechas ya que no murió… -susurra furioso y empieza a disparar para mantener a Maria a raya.- ¡sal de ahí demonio!

-¿demonio? el concepto humano es tan… deprimente…. Ya no perderé el tiempo contigo basura, ahora a lo que vine… –susurra tomando forma de viento para subir a las habitaciones a la par que la heredera de Vector Prime recobraba la conciencia.

-¡Annie arriba! –Exclama Rodrigo subiendo tan rápido como puede siguiendo el rastro de hielo que dejo Maria detrás de él ¡ ¿Maria regresa aquí en este instante?!

-¡hermana! –Gritan muertos de los nervios hasta notar que había una nueva era de hielo en la habitación de Annie.- ¡mi cuarto! ¡Max está ahí! –exclama preocupada y sin dar tiempo de reaccionar a Rodrigo entra a duras penas a la habitación encontrando a Max escondido y gruñendo debajo de la cama de Annie la cual estaba llena de hielo y además que Maria tenía en su poder una curiosa pero ya conocida caja metálica, la misma en la que llego la Spark dimensional años tras.- ¡Hermana por favor no seas la villana de la historia! –Ante esas palabras la mayor se viro a ver a Annie quien sollozaba de ver a su hermana así, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor sosteniéndose la cabeza pero se sacude y se ríe con demencia.-

-¡¿la villana?! Por favor hermana no me hagas reír… no siempre, ganan los buenos y no por ser una niñita inocente y escuálida creas que puedes ser la "heroína" –se burla.- ¿te digo lo curioso? Todo nacido o elegido como Prime… siempre tiene que pagar las consecuencias de terceros, Unicron ordena la destrucción de todo el linaje de los Prime y para eso tengo un propósito además cumplir con su mandato… ¿quieres conocer a Fallen?

-¡ ¿Fallen?! Maria no... –Avanza a prisa pero el remolino de nieve alrededor la detiene y la obliga a cubrirse.- no lo hagas… no tienes que hacer todo esto sé que sigues siendo mi alocada hermana mayor ¿relleno del sándwich recuerdas? –Dice aterrada de ver esa mirada de frialdad e indiferencia.- hermana… congelaste tu propio corazón…

-¿y que si lo hice? La Maria que conociste alguna vez está muerta, jamás volverás a saber de Snow Queen Prime ya que ella misma acabara con tu patética vida –dice señalándola con su mano derecha dispuesta a atacar pero siente que algo la muerde con fuerza en la pierna.- ¡ahí! –Grita mirando que se trata del can Shit Zu haciéndole una herida profunda en la pierna y está indignada y furiosa con esa misma pierna lo patea lejos de ella.- ¡insolente perro! ¡Parasito mal nacido hijo de…! –Grita pero un disparo que le roza el brazo la hace calla.- jeje hermano… que mala puntería… tu deberías apuntar al corazón no al brazo.-

-mi propósito no es matarte es salvarte.- dice cargando su arma distinta a la que la joven congelo en la sala con municiones nuevas.- suelta la caja…. –sentencia al ver como Maria abre el objeto para sacar un cristal que pareciere energon fosilizado tirando al lado lo demás que había en el interior de la misma.- ¡niña no estoy jugando!

-curioso… yo tampoco… y ahora se cumpliré un miedo notorio tuyo hermano, temiste siempre perder a tus hermanas, ya perdiste una y ahora… ¡perderás a la otra! -exclama lanzando un rayo de hielo en dirección a Annie pero que fue interceptado por el perro lanzando se a sus brazos siendo el quien fuera golpeado por el rayo congelándolo en el acto.- ups… "falle"

-¡Max no! –exclama Annie llena de dolor al ver a su fiel amigo de la infancia hecho una estatua de hielo en sus brazos.- Maxi…

-Max… -sin medirse ve como Maria se adentra a un portal hecho a partir de la reliquia no sin antes dispararle en la pierna mientras el portal se cierra para dejarla más vulnerable ante ellos, cuando la encontraran.- esto es más grave de lo que hubiera pensado hace media hora….

-¡mato a Max Yoyo! Lo mato… -dice de rodillas de en suelo, sollozando sin querer soltar la estatuilla de lo que fue una mascota, un miembro de la familia.- ya no es ella ya no ella jamás hubiera hecho todo esto no…. –Rodrigo lanza un pesado suspiro y niega.-

-tienes razón…-dice con frialdad.- _**porque no es ella….**_

 **En algún lugar en otra dimensión**

 **Horas después**

Una figura encapuchada con una capa azul marino recorría el lugar que resulta ser un desierto bien conocido como si buscara algo en específico.- ¿Dónde…? –Susurra mirando la reliquia en su mano con el ceño fruncido.- claro…. Están en Cybertron… entonces... podría obligarlos a venir al planeta… y jugar con las líneas temporales… un poquito… dudo que le moleste a mi bisabuelo o similares… -dice a modo de burla mientras una esencia de color morado oscuro la cubre mientras sus ojos brillan de forma similar.- tks… y hasta ahora me doy cuenta… estoy en Jasper… podría buscar viejos amigos… y si me es posible… ir a otra línea temporal… y visitar a mis "primos" si es que los bots no empiezan con esos aires de grandeza típica de ellos para ser los héroes de esta putrefacta historia…. –dice Maria asqueada y se ríe.- bien… les demostrare quien es en verdad ya… Snow Queen Prime… así que… -sonríe mientras empieza a congelar el desierto alrededor solo que este tiene aparte de la blancura de siempre tiente contrastes de color similares a la sangre de Unicron.- visitemos la ciudad, testigo de conflictos entre Autobots y Decepticons en innumerables ocasiones.- se ríe con demencia y niega.- típico... el monologo del villano… ¿no cree usted lector que… es algo cliché? Yo también… pero no le quita lo divertido –dice disolviendo su cuerpo en una ráfaga de hielo para llegar con más rapidez a su destino.-

 **Cybertron**

-¿Qué...? –se cuestiona Ratchet al notar un curioso cambio en el fragmento que poseía consigo mientras todos viajaban en grupo hacia una de las instalaciones autobot que estaban cerca de los laboratorios de investigación de Cybertron

-¿otro cambio Ratchet? –pregunta Knock Out curioso ya que era el único que se había detenido en la marcha.

-si... y esta vez parece como si la Spark dimensional de alguna forma fuera activada… pero... esa esencia oscura aun me perturba…

-¿insinúas que una reliquia de los Prime pudo ser corrompida? –Pregunta Ultra Magnus confundido ante la mirada seria de Ratchet.-

-no… insinuó que alguien corrompido con la sangre de Unicron este con el poder de la Spark dimensional en sus manos, por eso vamos a una antigua base de las que usamos durante la guerra, quiero datos, registros, lo que sea, porque no vamos a un sitio cualquiera… vamos directo a Iacon

-¿Iacon?

-claro, está ahí los registros de Cybertron desde la Era dorada sin mencionar que habla de los inicios de nuestro mundo con el conflicto entre Primus y Unicron, creación y caos para nuestro mundo, siento que ahí podríamos encontrar algo que nos podría ayudar…. Ya sea una pista del pasado o en la historia misma

-pero no tenemos más que teorías Ratchet.- dice Arcee no muy segura de lo que planea el médico, en términos humanos seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar, solo que no sabes cómo es esa aguja lo que empeoraría la situación.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres averiguar en realidad?

-esto me recuerda a algo que leí hace tiempo mientras Orion Pax trabajo como archivista de Iacon.- dice recordando a Optimus junto a los demás.- esto coincide… como cuando.. Megatronus Prime se volvió… Fallen…

-Wow espera… ¿el Megatronus Original? –pregunta Smokescreen en shock, hablaban del mismo Fallen, quien fue uno de los trece Prime que los traiciono hace eras.

-ese mismo Smokescreen.- aclaro el medico mientras retoma el rumbo a Iacon.- Fallen no solo los traicionaba a voluntad, se había corrompido, la corrupción como llaman en otros mundos es una esencia peligrosa que imparte caos y malicia, el energon oscuro, la sangre de Unicron es parte de ello. Quien este en contacto con ella corre el riesgo de corromperse o en caso en los humanos morir…-dice mientras conducen rápidamente como les permiten sus ruedas.- temo que alguien más además este expuesto a energon oscuro como Megatron o Fallen hace tiempo… sería peligroso….

-El doc. al fin revela lo que piensa en días –dice sarcástico Wheeljack.

-¡no se burle soldado esto es serio! –le reprende Ultra Magnus escéptico de que en una situación así de seria se atrevieran a hacer bromas así.

-no me burle se llama sarcasmo, algo que usabas mucho en el pasado

-¡dejen de discutir no es el momento señores! –espeto Arcee tomando la delantera del grupo.- ¿deberíamos averiguar algo más… en la tierra?

-seria fuera de lo ordinario que no pasara algo en la tierra que no tuviera que ver con nosotros.-aclara Bulkhead.- no estaría de más.

-vayamos a Iacon y buscamos como contactar a al agente Fowler, él podría decirnos si pasa algo en la tierra.-sugiere Bee poniendo fin a la conversación.

 **Dimensión alterna**

-¿hija… puedes en serio? –pregunta Arturo De la Vega después de saber lo sucedido, ella solo asiente.

-si papa… puedo hacerlo… lo se… - susurra con un hilo de voz aun dolida por la pérdida de su fiel amigo Max.- además… no podemos dejar que Maria se salga con la suya… no planea una conquista, planea una masacre

-pero son niños... –dice Helen preocupada.- ¡podría pasar cualquier cosa que…!

-por eso vamos a viajar entre las dimensiones una vez más… Tata debió ver todo, debe permitirnos llegar a la línea donde conocimos a los bots, y detener a una corrompida Snow Queen… -en eso ve a Sandra quien lleva a brazos a un dormido Diego y se acerca para darle un beso en la frente a ambos.- créeme… que voy a volver, te lo prometo.- dice con tristeza por tener que dejarlos.

-te vamos a esperar Rodrigo, solo ten cuidado… aún recuerdo cuando estabas herido en esa camilla tras el secuestro de Ratchet hace años… -dice temerosa y este la calla con un beso en los labios.

-estaré bien… Cristi abre un portal.- pide sereno y está asintiendo abre uno en la pared para que ambos, hermano y hermana entrelacen sus manos para dar una última mirada a su familia sobre sus hombros y saltar dentro de portal dando inicio definitivo a su nueva aventura

¿Qué les depara el destino ahora… que existe un nuevo Prime corrupto?

* * *

 **¿que tal? nwn acepto los jitomatazos -la golpea un jitomate.- ja... ahora ahora si...**

 **¿se imaginaron que Maria hiciera esto tambien? o la teoria de Ratchet como para querer ir a Iacon, y lo que decia Rodrigo respecto a su propia hermana... misterios misterios... se aclararan mas en el siguiente capitulo**

 **¡y Maria rompiendo la cuarta pared! XD**

 **cuidense hasta luego nwn**

 **Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


	5. Pistas inconclusas ¿desde el pasado?

**Adivinen quien no ha muerto! exacto... yo nwn y regrese con... un nuevo capitulo pero antes.. si me tarde casi un mes pero tengo una excusa que ni es eso porque tengo sueño por eso... una palabra: Universidad...**

 **pero en fin.. ¡Reviews!**

 **Mesias619: creeme si me quieren ajusticiar u.u y no quisiera ver a esos dos matandose en serio... se pone peor la cosa.. esto es mas grande de lo que parece... por cierto... si es momento de entrar en panico con toda la calma del mundo... ¡cual calma ya valimos!**

 **Choi-Lu: ¿una patata? pero los jitomatazos son la leo jejeje bien ya que no entrro el paro cardiaco... aqui tal vez si te de algo... porque jejeje mejor dejo que leas y si esta loca... Milo defiendeme de ella...**

 **Eagle Primecee: tambien es un gusto leerte amiga mia nwn ¿te sorprendi? -se esconde.- gracias pues espero los "primos" no me quieran matar por lo que sigue pero una cosa... no todo es lo que parece... en cuanto a tu duda... tal vez...**

 **M.E.R: no le hagas esos tratos capaz te los cumple jejejej -lee una nota.- dice que cuando acabe sus pendientes... lo hara 0-0 y si suena raro pero.. un Prime corrupto hay mucho de esta historia mas de lo que se cree jejeje y tambien me dio cosita lo de Max T-T**

 **bueno ya no los entretengo... disfruten el capitulo**

 **comenzamos**

* * *

 _Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más cercanos son, más sangrientos._

 _William Shakespeare_

 **Capitulo 5: pistas inconclusas ¿desde el pasado?**

 **Jasper**

Rafael Esquivel para ser un adolescente en camino a la adultez su inteligencia no habia decaido para nada en esos años, lo que para los hermanos De la Vega fueron solamente cinco años para ellos fue aproximadamente un par de años desde que Optimus se habia sacrificado para devolverle la luz a Cybertron y los hermanos De la Vega se fueran de forma tan repentina, ahora con 16 años estaba de vacaciones de la universidad con su numerosa familia en Jasper, si a su edad logro entrar a la universidad antes de ser mayor de edad, en ese momento solo queria descansar un poco... con una buena partida de juego de carreras, vistiendo ropa casual ya que no tenia planes de salir pero curiosamente cuando se disponia a hacerlo se encontro con el canal de noticias local, estaba haciendo mas frio de lo que se habia pronosticado antes en el desierto.- que extraño .-murmura confundido al notar que estaban grabando lo que parecia nieve en los edificios del lugar.- no veia nieve asi desde...

-¿desde que Megatron inyecto energon en mi sin saber que despertaba un poder dormido? -dice una voz femenina detras de el y se sobresalta notando que era mas que nada, una vieja amiga, pero claramente un poco mas madura y vestida de una forma que era desconocida para el, pero lo que le dio pavor fueron sus ojos.- ¿que pasa Raf viejo amigo? ¿no te alegras de verme? -dice la chica con fingida decepcion.- hmn... que pena... con esos amigos para que queremos enemigos ¿verdad?

-¿M...Ma...r...ria? -murmuro en shock.- ¿que te... que te paso?

-jeje no has perdido esa timidez de cuando eras niño.- dice mientras congela la puerta.- bueno solo diste el famoso estiron te veo completamente igual, creo empezaste a tener mas confianza por nuestra amistad con Bumblebee... por cierto ¿no has sabido algo de el... o del resto de equipo de Prime?

-aah no... -miente descaradamente, obviamente seguia teniendo comunicacion con Bee pero el instinto de supervivencia le indicaba que no podia ceder ante la presion a la que le sometia la mexicana.- ¿y... tus hermanos como estan?

-ahora, de seguro estan muertos del susto ya que digamos que falle en mi tiro y Max se volvio una decoracion de evento de esos finos que sabes que me han dado asco por la hipocresia de otros je oye estas palido... -susurra acercandose mas, ahi fue cuando Raf reacciono y empezo a correr alejandose de ella.- tks... siempre corren... Rafael Esquivel anda ven, solo quiero meter hielo en tu interior.- dice sin emocion alguna buscandolo por la casa.- ¿en serio es la misma casa a la que reubicaron a tu familia despues de que los Cons averiguaron donde vivias?! ¡¿donde esta las ganas de mejorar?! ¡no tienen sentido de seguir adelante con mejores espectativas! ¡todos los existentes son conformistas! ellos tenian razon... -se rie con demencia y escucha la puerta en el cuarto de arriba.- oh... se encerro -dice subiendo las escaleras con total calma.

Mientras encerrado y entrando en panico sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando estaba Rafael pensando que puede hacer, solo podia avisar y advertir mientras podia, asi que cogio su celular y marco al primer numero que se le ocurrio.- ¿hola? ¿agente Fowler? -pregunta desesperado, la primera persona que penso fue aquel que en el pasado fue el enlace entre el mundo exterior y los Autobots.

-¿Rafael? calmate te escuchas agitado.- le dice el mayor desde el otro lado de la linea mas que extrañado por la repentina llamada.- ¿que pasa?

-Maria... ella... perdio el juicio actua como... un Decepticon o peor... -dice mientras traba la puerta como puede y con todo lo que encuentre.- y ahora quiere exterminarme porque no quiero decirle nada de los autobots...

-mas despacio muchacho.- dice confundido Fowler.- Maria esta en su dimension con su familia los vimos irse ¿recuerdas? hace años...

-¡Volvio Agente Fowler! ¡y esta trastornada es como Ratchet describiria a un Decepticon a sangre fria! exclama al notar como la puerta de su habitacion estaba congelandose desde afuera y el frio impregnaba el lugar, solo podia fijar si vista por la ventana.-

-oh no... ¡Rafael por lo que mas quieras sal de esa casa! -ordena el agente cuando la linea se corta.- ¡¿Raf?! ¡¿Rafael?! -pero ya no hubo respuesta.- esto es serio... -murmura marcando otro numero para hacer una llamada.- ¿hola? si soy yo necesito advertirles y ponerlos sobre aviso... ya que pudo ocurrir una tragedia, pon atencion...

 **Cybertron**

 **Iacon**

-entonces... este holograma retrata lo que en apariencia pudieron ser los Trece Primes... -murmura asombrado Smokescreeen mientras curioseaba al momento de investigar para saber mas sobre los cambios ocurridos ultimamente ya que desde hace unas horas empezo a descender drasticamente la temperatura y nadie sabia el porque.

-¡Smokescreen por atencion a lo que estamos buscando!- ordeno Ratchet perdiendo la paciencia tanto con el como con Bulkhead.

-pero si aqui hay informacion de Fallen... -dice este tranquilo señalando el archivo llamando la atencion de todos.- todo empezo cuando asesino a Solus Prime...

-un Prime matando a otro Prime... -murmura Arcee seria.- una traicion a su propio linaje...

-no me gusta como se mira esto... -sentencio Ultra Magnus con frialdad, Fallen era el recuerdo de que la oscuridad reside tambien dentro de nosotros mismos.- Smokescreen siga leyendo...

-jeje las ventajas de estar algo de tiempo con Alpha Trion en Iacon.- dice revisando los hologramas de informacion.- En el largo y lejano pasado, Megatronus Prime fue uno de los Trece creado por Primus a la batalla y derrotar a Unicron, con éxito. Sin embargo, Megatronus finalmente traicionó a los otros Primes y asesino a Solus Prime. Como castigo por lo que había hecho, Megatronus fue echado fuera del universo y exiliado a una dimensión alternativa, aunque todavía tiene el poder de comunicarse con los seres de la dimensión primordial. Enfurecido y humillado, Megatronus culpó a la Tierra y Cybertron por su derrota, jurando encontrar finalmente una manera de volver al universo y destruir ambos planetas...

-de Cybertron me la creo pero ¿a la tierra? -pregunto Wheeljack en voz alta pero no era el unico que tenia esa duda.-¿que tenia que ver la tierra?

-esto demuestra que ambos mundos sin importar el que, siempre van a estar ligados... -explica Ratchet recordando los hechos pasados.

-eso me sono a planetas hermanos o algo asi...

-bueno Bulkhead considera que Unicron mismo es el nucleo de la tierra y el corazon mismo de Primus el nuestro.- le explico Arcee con calma

-bueno prosigo... -Smokescreen carraspea y sigue con la lectura.- Megatronus, manteniendo sólo una cantidad moderada de influencia desde fuera del universo, era conocido por él mismo como el primer Decepticon. Megatron había nombrado originalmente a sí mismo después Megatronus, antes de acortar el nombre...-ante eso Ratcher bufo.

-lo ultimo ya lo sabemos todos, Megatron en si fue... bueno aun es muy similar a Fallen en muchas cosas... "reformado" o no...

-oigan... -llamo Bumblebee su atencion encontrando un diario Cybertroniano en la misma seccion de los Prime.- es de Alpha Trion...

-¿y que dice el viejo? -dice Knock Out a modo de broma pero se gano la mirada seria de todos.- ¿que? lo era

-un favor amante del encerado, mas respeto a la memoria de Alpha Trion- pide Smokescreen con calma.- Bumblebee... por favor lee lo que dice.

-bien... dice que de acuerdo con Alpha Trion, Megatronus Prime fue el segundo nacido Cybertroniano desde la creacion. Él era extremadamente poderoso, ambicioso y peligrosamente inteligente. Encargó a Solus Prime elaborar el Requiem Blaster para luchar contra Unicron y en algún momento después de la derrota de Unicron él comenzó a usar Energon Oscuro. En un momento de rabia asesinó a Solus pero escapó de Cybertron antes de que sus hermanos lo pudieran someter. Después huyó y llegó a ser conocido como "The Fallen" pero... faltan notan... -dice notando datos incompletos.

-¿como que faltan notas soldado?

-que faltan notas asi de facil comandante agrio.- replico Wheeljack a Ultra Magnus empezando una discusion, tardaron bastante para separarlos.

-¡ya basta! -exclamaron todos ya hartos de todas las peleas entre los Wrecrers... bueno entre Wheeljack y Ultra Magnus que aunque ahora se respetaban entre ellos como guerreros... diferían todavia sus formas de pensar.

 **Rato Despues**

-esto no nos dice nada.- declaro Bulkhead despues de horas de estar encerrados mientras Arcee veia el holograma con la informacion de Solus Prime con un breve escrito.

-creadora experta de reliquias y arsenal, primera y unica femina Prime.- lee eso con ironia.- bueno... ahora ya no es la unica... -dice con una leve sonrisa.

-Doctor... -le llama Ultra Magnus- ¿seguro que algo de esto tiene que ver con la reaccion de la Spark dimensional?

-claro que si, y ahora confirme mis sospechas con algo que acabo de encontrar.- dice mostrando un manuscrito antiguo, escrito por lo visto hace varios Eones.- hace rato leyeron que Megatronus Prime uso energon oscuro despues de la lucha contra Unicron... desde ahi empezo a corromperse... pero faltan detalles... piezas del rompecabezas que debemos hallar, siento que de alguna forma... la historia se esta repitiendo

-pero no hay mas Prime Ratchet.- dice confundido Bulkhead.

-Cybertronianos tal vez no... pero por el linaje de Vector Prime quien nos vigila fuera de los confines del Espacio-Tiempo, dejo un nuevo linaje de Prime... En la tierra de una linea temporal similar a la nuestra

-los hermanos De la Vega...-susurraron Bumblebee y Arcee al mio tiempo preocupados.

-por la reaccion de la spark dimensional y la informacion recaudada ya no tengo sospechas, uno de los tres fue corrompido de alguna forma, y tiene en su poder esa secreta reliquia de los Prime, este manuscrito dice que Solus Prime creo un artefacto secreto en el cual residía parte del poder de Vector Prime, si un ser corrupto con el suficiente poder para controlarla la tiene en sus manos, reacciona de forma extraña dependiendo la situacion, un truco de Solus, estando yo con un fragmento nos avisa del peligro... una nueva version de Fallen se aproxima...

 **La Tierra**

 **Jasper**

-¿segura que es Jasper? -pregunta Rodrigo mientras caminan por tan conocida ciudad para el, les explicare ambos terminaron en el desierto pero sabian que la unica forma de hallar una pista coherente de Maria debian ir a la ciudad.- porque no veo cambios...

-¿quieres apostar? -dice Annie señalando unos edificios enterrados en una gruesa capa de hielo, dandole la apariencia de un iceberg en medio de la ciudad y sobre todo demasiado movimiento de la policia y los paramedicos.- ella ya estuvo por aqui... -dice seria.- y esta acabando con mas vidas y aterrorizando al resto... ¡no puede seguir asi debemos encontrarla y hacerla razonar!

-¿razonar? Annie viste lo que hizo en casa, no se contuvo y trato de matarnos... lo volvera a intentar si nos ve, busquemos a los otros antes que ella... -se detiene con la frase al aire sin saber como continuarla.

-¿antes que ella los mate? Rodrigo... en casa dijiste que no era ella... y se te escuchaba muy seguro ¿como no puede ser ella?

-una teoria.- dice interrumpiendola.- por el rastro de hielo avanzo hacia lo suburbios y...

-¿Rodrigo? ¿Annie eres tu? vaya... tu si que has crecido ya eres una jovencita.- les habla una mujer de cabello azabache recogido en una coleta y por su vestimenta era enfermera.- hola niños

-¡Señora Darby! -exclama Annie abrazandola.- creame eso pasa cuando el tiempo entra las dimensiones es descontinuo... y mi bisabuelo no es el unico que lo dice ya conozco a muchos amigos de otras dimensiones.

-lo entiendo.- le sonrie y ve a Rodrigo.- tiempo sin verlo

-lo se ex jefa -bromea pero se pone serio.- creo que sabes a que vinimos...

-puedo darme una idea.- dice June Darby con una expresion triste en el rostro señalando las victimas que sacaban del hielo, o estaban muertas o estaban al borde de la hipotermia.- ¿porque lo hace? porque... fue ella ¿no?

-por desgracia.- contesta Rodrigo con el ceño fruncido.- no es su culpa... pero...

-deberiamos mejor hablar con todos los que podamos.- interrumpe Annie.- señora Darby... ¿puede contactar al resto y reunirnos en un sitio de preferencia que Maria no conozca siento que podria llegara buscarlos.- pide con amabilidad.

-creo que conozco un lugar pequeña Annie.- dice June con una sonrisa.

-y estando reunidos; que alguien por favor logre contactar a los Autobots, siento que estaran mas que metidos en esto... Maria dijo algunas cosas que quisiera que ellos me contaran y ademas advertirles que una Prime se corrompio.

-no crei que fuera posible...

-somos humanos Annie y por ende no somos perfectos... por algo suceden las cosas... siganme que Jack de seguro pronto vuelve a casa.- les dice indicandoles le la sigan.- ¿recuerdan en camino?

-no.- se sincero Rodrigo.- sugiero llamar en cuanto podamos a todos, a Raf, a Miko... a todos

-¿puedo llamar a los amigos de otras dimensiones?

-solo si quieres un caos colosal Annie... dejalo asi.- dice mientras se alejan de la zona de desastre.

* * *

 **si si si si le corte de repente porque..soy malota jejeje bien ya en serio ¿que tal? pense en incluir los datos conocidos de los Trece Primes ojo es mas importante de lo que parece**

 **esto se pone de locos ¿no? los dejare a su imaginacion a ver que dicen sus ideas los leo en el proximo capitulo hasta la proxima**

 **Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


	6. Heroes o villanos solo son ilusos

**perdon el retraso pero como era finales de semestre estaba que me moria por las evaluaciones pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido pues espero me dejen respirar en vacaciones, pero lo prometido es deuda les dejo el capitulo aqui disfrutenlo.**

 **pero antes...**

 **contestemos los reviews**

 **Choi Lu: mejor amame nwn esta bien no pero... si parece que si se reuniran de nuevo... solo no me pegues -w-**

 **Eagle Primecee: a mi tambien me da miedo que la loca de las nieves enloquecio y ni se que planea Annie solo... aaah... mejor sigue leyendo y sabras...**

 **M.E.R: no me amenaces! -se esconde- pasaran muchas cosas... pero no creo sea el caso en el momento... jejeje tengo derecho a un abogado...**

 **Mesias619: ay compadre espero no sea el caso y creo tienes razon es que la historia luego se repite pero con otros actores digamole asi jejeje aaahhh espero hagan caso... o se volvera una era de hielo T-T**

 **y solo queda a decir... los invito a leer**

 **Nota: Apariciones sorpresa (y podria haber mas a futuro)**

* * *

 _Exorbitant a semita_

 _(pues enloquecio y perdio el buen camino)_

 **Capitulo 6: Heroes o villanos solo son ilusos**

 **Jasper, Nevada**

 **Residencia Darby.**

-este lugar es mas pequeño de lo que recordaba.- dice Annie con ese tono inocente que la habia caracterizado desde niña mirando alrededor del lugar, el hogar de la familia Darby.- o creci demasiado en cinco años...

-¿para ustedes fueron cinco años? eso explica porque te ves mas grande.- dice Jack de 20 años de forma curiosa.

-eso es comprensible... en las dimensiones el tiempo no corre igual... nada es al mismo tiempo... -dice Rodrigo serio por la situacion actual.

-sigues siendo un aburrido Rodrigo.- -dice Miko de 19 años ahora peinada con una coleta pero sin dejar de lado ese estilo que siempre la ha caracterizado.- ¿nunca te diviertes?

-por favor niña... veras todo distinto cuando llegues a mi edad... -dice exasperado.

-sigo sin saber como eres padre, de seguro tu esposa es la divertida.- se burla Miko pero Jack la reprende con un leve codazo.- ouch ¡oye!

-jejeje Maria hacia la misma pregunta.- dice Annie mientras June Darby llegaba al comedor con algunos aperitivos para que los invitados comieran... y de paso Miko tambien.

-a mi me preocupa que Raf no ha legado... dice Jack preocupado.

-de eso me hablo Will hace rato... me advirtio de Maria... -confeso June preocupada.- me pidio que los reuniera y buscara a Rodrigo y Annie... que el tenia que hacer... -se interrumpe la charla por el golpe abrupto de la puerta como si trataran de que les abrieran rapido.- ¿que?

-yo voy ma... -dice Jack avanzando a la puerta confundido por el modo de tocar pero la sorpresa fue mayor al abrir la puerta.- ¡Raf, Agente Fowler! exclama al ver a William Fowler sosteniendo como puede a un herido Rafael Esquivel quien estaba cubierto de escarcha y sin dudarlo Jack socorrio a su amigo.- ¿que paso?

-Maria... eso paso... -dice el agente serio.- al llamar a tu madre sali tan rapido como pude a la residencia de la familia Esquivel... era una fortaleza de hielo ahora, tuve que movilizar mis contactos para evitar que su familia regrese ahi... encontre a Raf a una cuadra con una pierna dislocada y varios cortes por hielo, de haberse quedado mas tiempo hubiera muerto

-estoy bien... -dice Raf a duras penas.- pero Maria no... algo esta mal... no es mala, la conozco.

-ya sabemos que no es ella... -dice Rodrigo acercandose a revisar a Raf junto a June quien tenia un botiquin para atenderlo.- sugiero revisarlo e irnos a otro sitio, Maria sabe donde viven todos ustedes...

-eso es verdad... mi hermana fue corrompida con energon oscuro y..

-¡Energon oscuro! -exclaman todos interrumpiendo a Annie.

-si... -dice Rodrigo.- casi nos mata a nosotros, causo caos en la capital del pais de mi dimension con vidas de por medio, tuvimos que sacar a mis padres, esposa e hijo de mi casa, mato a Max por querer matar a mi hermana y casi mata a Raf a y todo por mi tia abuela Teresa que resulto ser un maldito Pretender servidor a las fuerzas "malignas" ¡¿se me olvido decir algo?!

-casi te entierra un trozo de hielo en la espalda... -dice Annie nerviosa y el mayor solo aplaude con sarcasmo.- Rodri... calmate...

-¡¿como me calmo si mi hermana es ahora una Ladycon?! no, peor... ¡una Prime corrupta!

-¡oye ya calmate! -le grita Miko lo cual Annie aprovecha para salir un momento del lugar pues tenia un plan.- no tienes porque ponerte asi no es culpa de Maria todo lo que hace, al menos no esta muerta como cuando a Raf casi muere por ese ataque de Megatron.

-jamas lo olvidare... -susurra el mencionado mientras le colocan un torniquete y le sacuden la escarcha que tiene encima.- pero no es ella... yo lo se, es nuestra amiga

-hasta que mi propia hermana empezo a divertirse asesinando a otros... -dice Rodrigo ya harto.- ¡¿donde esta Annie?! -exclamo claramente angustiado al no verla.- ¡Anna Elizabeth Cristina!

-¿se te perdio nuestra hermana? das verguenza Rodrigo... -dice Maria sentada en el brazo del sofa de forma descarada como si estuviera en su propio hogar.- ¿que? -pregunta al ver la expresion de todos.- ¿no me extrañaron...? oh Raf... -dice sonriendo perversamente pero Fowler se pone frente a el.- ay... por favor agente calmese...

-¿como entraste? -pregunta serio.

-por la ventada ¡Dah! digo usen el cerebro para eso lo tienen... a menos que se les murieran las neuronas.

-¡Maria escuchame! -exclama Miko pero Jack la detiene cuando esta a punto de acercarse a la mexicana.- soy Miko ¿recuerdas? somos amigas hasta creamos la Fuerza M...

-recuerdos irrelevantes sin importancia, simple falasia de una fantasia cruel de la mente de unas tontas niñas ingenuas.- dice mientras hace que el frio baje a temperatura bajo cero para tener la ventaja.- virtus migrat in vitium... jajajajaja

-tu virtud se vuelve vicio... -murmura Raf mirando preocupado a su amiga, habia algo que no andaba bien... era exactamente lo opuesto a como se comportaria ella.

-ah callate cerebrito... malditos parasitos... -murmura confundiendolos a todos al llamarlos parasitos.- ¡empezare contigo de un latino a otro te hare el favor! -dice haciendo un puñal de hielo pero un ataque repentino la derribo y esta disolviendose en copos de nieve se aleja a una distancia sorprendida mirando al responsable.- Grrrr tu maldita pelirroja... insolente y descarada ¡como tus malditos padres!

-¿que...? ¿Elisa Pruett? -murmura Rodrigo sorprendido por su aparicion repentina y de hecho, una joven pelirroja en pose de pelea con una mirada desafiante habia hecho acto de presencia, era su prima de una linea alterna a la de ellos.- ¿como...?

-Annie me notifico... -dice seria.- Maria... has desviado y corrompido el proposito de los Prime, tu quien claramente los defendia con honestidad y coraje... me defraudas no eres la que conoci hace años... que dirian los Autobots al verte... asi fria, despota y cruel.

-aaahh Elisa ¡justo a quien queria ver! -exclama Snow Queen feliz de la vida, pero la mencionada seguia en posicion de pelea.- oh ¿no te alegra verme? ah que pena, que aburrida...

-¿como alegrarme de ver a alguien que ha roto el juramento de los Prime? -dice con rabia en su voz.

-facil... no soy la primera que lo hace, jeje el linaje del Prime es corrupto y el tiempo lo ha beneficiado, el destino cruel lo dicto, todo es irrelevante...

-¡¿la familia es irrelevante?! ¡Snow Queen escuchame esta no eres tu! dejame mostrarte que hay otra manera...

-no hay otra manera, la unica via es esta... la exterminacion del linaje de los Prime y si tengo que hacerlo con los Primes de otras lineas a esta dimension lo hare!

-¡sabes que no te dejare!

-¡¿tu y tu perro faldero el cual espera claramente detras del sofa para atacarme en caso de tener que defenderte?! -en eso sus ojos empiezan a brillar en un intenso tono morado, y en eso hablo una voz masculina mecanica a la par de ella.- eres igual de ingenua que tu padre, su pontificado me tiene harto... ¡De los pocos Prime que no se corrompe a pesar de cada adversidad!

-¿harto? espera...-murmura y la ve en shock entendiendo por fin cual era la situacion en batalla, de la persona que estaba frente suyo, o eso parecia.- tu no eres Maria... -en eso Savage un pastor Aleman sale justo de donde indico la reina de las nieves y le gruñe como si fuera un viejo enemigo de la especie.- no...

-¡eso es lo que he tratado de decir! -exclama Rodrigo usando su propio puño para liberarse de su prision invernal.- ¡no es mi hermana el hace lo mismo que hizo con Megatron hace años! ¡Es quien tomo el cuerpo de mi hermana por medio del enlace con el energon oscuro del dia que trataron de matarla en casa de mi tia abuela!

-vaya... el parasito no es tan estupido como parece -sonrie con malicia y una poderosa tormenta invernal con la fuerza de un huracan se cierne en el lugar.- usualmente no hubiera tomado el cuerpo de un mero parasito, una plaga pero... se requieren medidas considerando que un Prime tomo la absurda decision de dejar su linaje en una especie tan debil

-¡nuestra especie no es debil! -reclama Annie mientras sin darse cuenta una marca que tiene en la pierna izquierda empieza a brillar levemente, su simbolo que la caracterizaba como descendiente directo del linaje de los Prime.- ¡deja el cuerpo de mi hermana Unicron!

-¡¿Unicron?! -exclamaron todos pero si se ponian a pensar, tenia logica...

-si que son de mente pequeña, tardaron demasiado en adivinarlo.- dice con burla.- ¿saben? esto se remonta a la era de los trece Primes... Megatronus mato a Solus ¿no? ¿no la destruyo sin piedad? ahi tienen su ejemplo de todo un Prime ¡Corrupto!

\- ¡callate! -dice la menor de los tres hermanos y sin querer ve como el tiempo alrededor se ralentizaba.- ¿que...? -ve como lentamente como en camara lenta Unicron con el cuerpo de su hermana lanza un ataque repentino a Elisa y antes de poder siquiera ella voltear abrio un portal bilateral, tragando en un interior el ataque para regresarselo enseguida al atacante a quien impacto de lleno en el torso lanzandole por los aires, en eso el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad.- wow... ¿yo hice eso?

-ralentizo el tiempo... -murmura Maria con voz normal pero jadeando por falta de aire y sonrie levantandose.- je... vaya... la heredera de Vector Prime... la mocosa es habil... lastima que tengo que matarla... -en eso chilla por un disparo en el hombro resultando ser del arma que Rodrigo tenia contigo.- ¡maldito humano hare que te pudras uniendote a mi chispa como planeo con toda tu estupida estirpe! jajajajajaja -en eso Elisa decide entrar en accion y empieza un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra la reina de las nieves, parecia una brutal pelea de chicas. Elisa esquivaba los golpes de hielo de la mexicana y viseversa ¿desde cuando Maria era buena en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo? para pelear era buena pero de esa forma era extraño pues Maria en si jamas recibio entrenamiento especial aprendia con lo poco que observaba y eso que ella no era agil a diferencia de la joven Elisa que tenia mejor entrenamiento y agilidad que ella.

Todo parecia muy muy rapido, era un Elisa vs "Maria" y la tormenta de hielo en el hogar lo hacia cada vez mas peligroso, incluso el hielo que surgia de forma peligrosa mantenia alejado al resto.-

-¡Elisa para debemos irnos de aqui! -llama Rodrigo mientras tiene sostenido a Raf.- oye chico ¿estas bien? -este asentia a duras penas por el frio, era demasiado para todos ellos, moririan de hipotermia o congelados si no salian de ahi.- ¡Savage!

-¡esta conmigo Rodri! -exclama mientras buscaba con el can una salida.- todo esta congelado... -En eso Annie nota que el Can abandona su disfraz de pastor aleman tomando la forma de un beast machine.- ¡Savage!

-¡Annie debes abrir un portal o ellos moriran congelados! -ordeno.-

-¡pero debemos localizarlos en esta tormenta!

-¡sigan el sonido de mi voz! -grita Fowler sosteniendo tanto a June como a Raf quienes ya temblaban de frio.- ¿estas bien?

-mucho frio... -atina solo a decir eso el joven Raf, June lo sostenia de los hombros con cuidado.

-¡Jack cuidado! -chilla Miko sosteniendo al mencionado quien habia resbalado, el suelo ya se congelaba.

-¡Miko estoy bien... !

-¡los halle! -exclama la pequeña De la Vega abriendo un portal debajo del par, conduciendolos afuera del hogar de los Darby, en poco tiempo se les unieron June, el Agente Fowler y Rafael quienes tiritaban cubiertos de escarcha y los labios azulados.

-¿mama estas bien?

-si Jack no te preocupes...

-¡por los calzoncillos de Newton! ¿que es eso? -grito William señalando lo que parecia una torreta invernal que se producia sobre el inmueble, igual que en la casa de Raf.- ¡si sigue asi podria congelar todo Jasper!

-¿Rodrigo y Annie? -pregunta Miko mirando alrededor.- ¿a donde fueron?

-rayos... no salieron de la casa... -murmura Jack con una mirada seria ante el hogar que Maria le destruia en ese momento.- ¿que haran?

-una batalla familiar... supongo... -dice Raf frotando sus manos frias y azuladas por el frio, al menos no se habia congelado.

Mientras en el interior Maria y Elisa enfrascadas en su pelea combinaban inmovilizaciones, lanzamientos y golpes de autodefensa para someter a la otra pero ninguna mostraba señas de querer rendirse

-¡Rindete Elita Prime! -exclama Maria usando el nombre Cybertroniano de la chica.- ¡solo saldras de aqui muerta y despues ire por tu hermano y los mios!

-¡Deja de fingir Unicron y sobretodo deja el cuerpo de mi prima! -exclama la joven Pruett esquivando las patadas y los discos de hielo que esta generaba.- ¡Maria puedes contra el!

-¡ella no te escucha esta bajo mi control y me gusta escuchar gritar de agonia y dolor a un insecto terricola! -dice con burla y frivolidad lanzando una rafaga de hielo a su adversaria mandandola a volar escalera arriba, demasiada neblina para ver.- oh... para ser una humana debil... tiene potencial la mocosa de "Snow Queen" mm aunque... es raro... no tienes a la mano el sable estrella ¿porque sera...? ¿se le perdio al pequeño engendro de Optimus Prime? esta no es tu linea temporal vete a casa... "tal vez" me apiade de ti y de esa estupidez que llamas familia -Era claro que mentia, su objetivo era claro en ese momento, acabar con los discípulos de Primus, mientras Elisa se refugio en una vuelta de rincon del lugar, pensando en un plan, era mucho en el momento, herir de gravedad a Unicron no funcionaria no le doleria, pero le haria daño a Maria y no era un techno-organico como ella, era un problema ¿como detener al portador de la anti chispa sin herirla? en ese momento no la habia.

-lo siento Maria... pero se que entenderas y me perdonaras... -susurra mirando de reojo a ver si divisaba el objetivo.

-¿Savage? detectas algo no vemos nada... -tirita Annie por el frio, sentia que le llegaba a los huesos.

-La temperatura bajo cero empieza a afectarme... no puedo detectar ni a Elisa ni el energon en el interior de Maria.

-¡debemos irnos! -grita Rodrigo mientras lo golpea un viento helado similar a un remolino.- ¡Annie ninguno de los tres soportara mucho! -grito opero no habia respuesta.- ¡¿Annie?! ¡Savage donde esta?!

-vino por mi... -dice una voz masculina que paso a su lado para perderse en la neblina dejando claramente confundido a Rodrigo-

-¡¿ese era?!

-Si lo traje y no fue al unico... -dice Annie apareciendo por un portal seguida de un grupo de jovenes bots pero en su disfraz humano.- no quise traer a los mayores de esa linea pues temo una paradoja temporal aqui-parpadea.

-No puede ser... -dice el mayor de los De la Vega en shock entendiendo de que hablaba.- ¡estas loca!

-¡no habia de otra necesitamos ayuda! -dice Annie temblando de frio.- ¡incluso pense en traer a Miles...!

-¡estas loca piensas traer un poder opuesto al de Maria sin pensar que hablamos de un Anti Dios de los Transformers perdiste el juicio!

-Pues solo viajo por el mundo y lo localizo ya esta...

-chicos ahora no -dice Yukio Darby tambien congelandose en el hogar.- debemos hacer algo... brrr hace frio aqui... Neil ¿no tienes frio? -el mencionado solo asiente pero no se animaba a hacer mas, el frio era peor que estuvieras en bañador en alguno de los polos.- ¡¿donde esta Elisa?!

-¡luchando contra Maria ! -parpadea y se sacude la joven heredera de Vector Prime.- ¡bueno contra su cuerpo!

-¡debemos localizarlos en medio de esta tormenta solo diganme que no se trajeron a Arsene y Rachel!

-Estan afuera... -dice Neil señalando el exterior.- busquemos a Elisa y a Maria antes de que Jasper tenga una temprana era de hielo...

Mientras Elisa trataba de emboscar a Maria en medio de la neblina fria y la tormenta pero parecia que por estar en su elemento Maria tenia una clara ventaja que aprovechaba al maximo, el objetivo de Unicron era claro, exterminar a la heredera de Optimus Prime.- ¿donde estas pequeño engendro...? -dice Maria con burla y una demencial sonrisa sadica en el rostro.- vamos no te escondas... -en eso sus ojos brillan y distingue una silueta frente a ella.- ¡te encontre! -prepara un sable de hielo dispusta a aniquilar a su rival pero en eso una figura mayor y mas corpulenta se mete en medio bloqueando el golpe de manera abrupta.- ¡¿que?! grrr tu maldito bastardo...

-¡¿tu haces aqui?!- pregunta Elisa sorprendida por el ataque y defensa sorpresiva y sobre todo, por la aparicion repentina de Shawn Simons, todo para que Unicron revisara las memorias de su titere para saber quien era, pues era la intencion, que Unicron supiera con quien trata.

-soy tu refuerzo... -dice tranquilo cuando de un ataque rompe el sable de hielo con facilidad.

-¿en serio te apareces asi? ¿no prefieres ser ese japones que se tuvo que ocultar para que no dieran con ellos junto al Prime? ¿como era? ¿Seiya? jajajajaja tu y Optimus cayeron tan bajo aquella vez en esa linea de donde ustedes provienen... -parpadea notando porque la joven Prime no tenia cierta reliquia con ella, la tenia ese maldito sujeto.

-no eres quien para hablar.- dice al blandir la espada antigua reliquia de los Prime contra el cuello de la joven latina, y de un pequeño corte salia sangre y un choque extraño entre energon y energon oscuro parando abruptamente la tormenta.- rindete Unicron y deja el cuerpo de la joven.- este solo gruña pero sonrio con una cruel malicia.

-¡te atreves a alzar el sable estrella contra mi Star Saber?! -gruñe y en un descuido le congela el brazo arrebatandole el arma la cual brillaba con una luminiscente similar al energon, pero... parecia que la sangre de Primus y Unicron chocaban en la reliquia y en el vehiculo humano que era el cuerpo de Maria.- ¿que mierda vio la mocosa de Elita Prime en ti? -dice con asco.- ademas ¿no sabias? ¡esto una reliquia de los Prime y por ende solo un Prime puede usar todo su potencial! jajajajajaja- se interrumpe para crear una barrera de hielo justo cuando los demas lograron localizarlos.- no intenten nada o... -dice apuntandose con el sable estrella.- acabo con la spark humana de esta estupida.- dice con frialdad mecanica digna del portador de la anti spark, nadie dijo ni hizo nada por la inquietud, eran la vidas de varios de por medio, incluida Maria.

\- Deja a mi hermana... -sentencia Rodrigo con voz frivola.

-¿porque "Blade Master"? hasta donde se... -dice mientras crea pinchos de hielo para arrojarlas alrededor pero estos a duras penas pero con gran agilidad lograban esquivarlas.- no hacian mas que pelear... descuida... con lo que planeo y con ayuda de un viejo conocido... -dice pero empieza a sentir un espasmo.- ¿que...? -jadea y se reueve deteniendo abruptamente.- mal...dicion... arg... n...k...

-¿que esta pasando? -pregunta Yukio mientras Annie ve preocupada a Rodrigo.

\- ¡dejenme ir! -decia la misma Maria sosteniendose la cabeza pero parecia que una bestia mecanica gruñia en respuesta.- no quiero esto dejame en paz! ¡ESE ACTO DESTRUIRA AMBOS PLANETAS! -gruñe respondiendose a si misma y sin mas remedio toma la spark dimensional de entre sus manos.- ¡No!

-¡tiene la espark dimensional quitensela! -dice Elisa y en un intento de arrebatarsela Maria desaparece en un portal en el suelo que se cierra justo antes de que todos chocaran entre si.- ¡chatarra se fue!

-¿pero a donde? -pregunta Neil sobandose la cabeza por el impacto.- pudo ir a donde sea...

-no... no a donde sea... -dice Annie meditando la situacion mientras miraba el nuevo paraiso de hielo que antes era la residencia de los Darby.- grito... ese acto destruira ambos planetas...

-entonces... fue a Cybertron -dice Elisa seria.- es como si Maria intentara poner resistencia contra el invasor de su cuerpo.- Yukio, Neil ¿de casualidad vino mi hermano con ustedes?

-si -contesto Neil.- esta afuera con Rachel y los demas.

\- deberemos prepararnos para ir a Cybertron entonces... temo que cause mucho caos alla como aqui... -dice Rodrigo maldiciendose a si mismo, esto se salia de sus manos.- una vez Jack fue a Cybertron con un traje especial al menos en nuestra realidad no se cual sea la de ustedes... pero fue para descargar la matriz de liderazgo y restaurar los recuerdos de Optimus de esta linea dimensional...

-¡entonces hay que pedirle ayuda para que los que somos humanos vayamos pues ellos en su forma de bot pueden ir sin problemas! -exclama Annie con emocion.- ¡vamos! ¡vamos tras Unicron!

\- y salvemos a Maria... -dice Elisa mirando a su familia y a Shawn quien le devuelve la sonrisa.

 **Cybertron**

-¡Rapido debemos ir al museo de historia de Cybertron! -ordena Ratchet mientras saliran rapidamente de Iacon, no habia tiempo que perder si su teoria era cierta, el Prime corrupto estaba cerca.

-¡¿porque ahi?! -replica Bulkhead, para empezar, estaria lleno de visitantes y en una hora cerrarian.

-porque ahi hay un portal espacial que podemos usar para ir a la tierra.- dice Arcee tratando de estar calmada pero... era imposible con lo que habian descubierto en las investigaciones que hicieron en Iacon.

-¡abertura de portal en curso! -grita Ultra Magnus haciendo que todos frenen de golpe y tomen su forma bipeda notando una especie de agujero similar al que produce un viaje por portal.- ¡algo viene! -En eso una figura menudita cae del portal de rodillas mientras una neblina empieza a cubrir el lugar, pero... era demasiado fria.

-no puede ser... -contesta Smokescreen mirando fijamente la figura.- ¿es Maria?

-¡eso es imposible! -exclama Knock Out confundido.- esa niña es humana ¿que haria aqui? debe ser otra co...

-no si es Maria... -dice Bumblebee confundido de verla.- pero... concuerdo con Knock Out...

-¡saludos habitantes de Cybertron! -exclama la susodicha con una sonrisa malevola mientras una extraña energia corrupta pero helada se producia en sus manos.- hoy tienen el honor de ser destruidos por Snow Queen Prime Descendiente directa de Vector Prime...

\- ¿Maria? -la llama Wheeljack aturdido ante la noticia llamando la atencion de la mexicana.

\- vaya... El equipo de Prime... bah... ¿tenian que ser los primeros con los que me tope? -se queja de forma tajante y hace una mueca de asco mientras hace una pequeña esfera de energia helada en su mano pero desprendia un color morado brillante, chocaba con el color normal del poder de Maria.- en fin... tendran el honor de que los extermine ¡AHORA!

En eso una fuerte tormenta invernal como nunca se ha visto empieza a azotar la superficie de Cybertron.

* * *

 **Y lo dejare hasta aqui... aclare algunas cosas**

 **Elisa Pruett, Neil, Yukio Darby, Savage y Shawn son Oc's de Eagle Primecee** **y podrian aparecer mas sorpresas a futuro solo tenganme paciencia... pues en este caso se necesitaria toda la ayuda posible (y Annie lo sabe pero Rodrigo no la deja)**

 **Aprovecho para avisar que Anica Prime y yo esperamos actualizar pronto El fic de preguntas que encuentran entre mis historias ademas de que ella sube un fic de tras bambalinas del mismo. Solo esperamos ponernos al corriente con los proyectos ya que se logra ganar un poco de tiempo libre con las fechas proximas, cualquier duda no se avergüencen en preguntar les respondere con gusto.**

 **Hasta la proxima**

 **Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


	7. Era de hielo

**Hola a todos antes que nada Felices fiestas y Feliz dia de Reyes, como regalo y compensacion de mi gran retraso actualizo una vez mas este fic. Avisos al final del capitulo pero antes contesto rapido los Reviews.**

 **Eagle Primecee: ¿quien no estas nervioso si todo se desborda hasta a mi me da miedito brrr y esto no acaba con razon estan nerviosos pero hay mas... mucho mas...**

 **Mesias619: solo espero lo logre y... jeje no eres el unico nervioso, de hecho en cierta forma parte del capitulo fue hecho gracias a ti... pero se pondra feo de aqui a ahora T-T que Miles no se enoje**

 **Choi-Lu: es mejor tarde que nunca amiga nwn y Milo... realmente la cordura ya no existe aqui... sigan leyendo para que sepan de que hablo...**

 **Ahora si comenzamos.**

* * *

 _Secretos ancestrales resurgirán con el alba._

 _¿quien es quien en realidad?_

 **Capitulo 7: Era de hielo**

La tormenta era poderosa... congelaba sin piedad estructuras y edificaciones cercanas en Cybertron, Los autobots tuvieron que refugiarse forzosamente en el interior de uno, la bendicion de Primus se habia vuelto una maldicion despiadada... que aniquilaba a cualquier civil que estuviera de paso.

-no seas cobardes... vamos a jugar ¡sera divertido! -dice de forma burlezca pero esa sensacion que le aquejo en la tierra seguia presente y tuvo que hacer esfuerzo por no doblarse del dolor.- grrr maldita sea... esa incesante luz sigue fastidiando... no importa, pronto dejara de molestar... -dice haciendo una mueca torcida a modo de sonrisa y se aleja caminando a la par que escarcha el piso metalico y edificaciones hasta ver frente suyo unas estatuas formando un circulo.- mmm... curioso... je ya se que hare para hacerlos salir como los parasitos que son. Y moriran de frio...

 **Cerca de ahi**

\- esto esta de mal en peor...-se sincera Knock Out notando como el hielo empezaba a colarse por las paredes metalicas del refugio, mirando alrededor se notaba que era uno de esos que seguian en reparacion por problemas de reconstrucción.- ¿alguien me explica que fue todo eso? -mira a todos lados buscando la respuesta aunque era en cierta forma obvio a la par que se cubria a si mismo temiendo que el frio dañara su pintura.- tks... esto dañara mi acabado...

\- que Maria volvio pero al parecer se hizo mala, no entiendo como paso eso... -dice Smokescreen meditabundo.- pero... -iba a decir mas pero al ver pensativo a Bumblebee decide callar, el tenia la misma duda que todos ¿como paso?- me duele admitirlo... pero creo perdimos a una buena amiga, considerando lo que nos dijo, de milagro pudimos escapar de ella.- murmura sacudiendose el hielo de sus brazos.

\- ¿a algo asi le temias Ratchet? paso justo lo que dijiste.- interrumpe Bulkhead recordando lo revisado en Iacon.- pues se te cumplio ahora Cybertron podria oscurecerse de nuevo por culpa de ella

-calma Bulk.- comenta Wheeljack en un intento de animarlo.- hemos salido de peores ya vivimos los horrores de la guerra y destrozamos varios cons hasta hacerlos chatarra esto no sera nada

\- no quiero arruinar el momento pero hablamos de una de las fuerzas desconocidas que ni siquiera los Trece Prime originales portaron, si este hielo llega al corazon de Primus tendremos un gran problema.

\- Ultra Magnus la all Spark esta bajo miles de kilometros de metal no sera nada facil que eso pase.- le recrimina Arcee ante el pesimismo del comandante Wrecrer pero este niega.- ¿que te preocupa?

-que el hielo... entre por el pozo de all sparks.- todos se sorprendieron y empezaron a preocuparse mas sintiendo sus circuitos temblar, era verdad, el cuerpo de Primus era Cybertron mismo congelar el nucleo era congelar el corazon de Primus y de paso, el planeta mismo, todo volveria a empezar. y si el hielo llegaba a entrar por el pozo todo seria mucho mas acelerado y llegaria el fin.

\- por todos los Prime... -murmura Ratchet.- y cuando mas nos hace falta un Prime... es cuando ocurren estas catastrofes, necesitamos a Optimus.

\- Optimus se unio en la all spark hace tiempo ya, recuerden lo que dijo antes de su sacrificio.- comento Bumblebee con voz segura animando un poco al resto.- todos actuamos como Prime aquel dia que Unicron volvio en el cuerpo de Megatron, el esta encerrado en ese recipiente pero ha vuelto y decidio usar una vida inocente para estar de forma "fisica", le demostraremos que se metio con los mecanismos equivocados al usar a uno de nuestros amigos ¿quien esta conmigo?

No hubo negativas

se empezo a planear el contraataque.

 **La Tierra**

 **Jasper, Nevada**

\- bien ese es el plan... ¿ya todos saben su parte? -pregunta Rodrigo usando ya su propio traje especial para el espacio junto a los elegidos para viajar mientras entre todos en la ciudad cooperan para despejar las calles quitando la nieve o rompiendo el hielo en los muros de las casas y edificios

\- claro que si, unos vamos a Cybertron y el resto se queda como apoyo y comunicacion constante.- dice Elisa decidida mientras todos dejan de hacer sus deberes a la par que Savage ladraba ansioso y al ver que no habia curiosos cerca toma la palabra.

-bien ¿cuando nos vamos? el tiempo corre y no sabemos que tanto hara "Maria" en Cybertron.- comento el "can"

-es verdad... -murmura June pensativa.- tenemos muchos muertos y varios enfermos por las heladas... estan abriendo refugios... la reina de las nieves se encargo de esparcir el invierno eterno antes de viajar a otro mundo...

\- tambien en nuestra dimension, hermano mira... -dice Annie haciendo un portal espejo.- tambien dejo un invierno eterno... pero aqui es mas fuerte por su presencia en esta dimension.

-bien Annie -le dice Elisa alentandola.- abrenos un portal, Shawn se queda como apoyo para el agente Fowler y...

\- ¿pero porque Shawn se queda? si tambien es un Bot se necesita refuerzos en Cybertron -dice Miko confundida a lo que Raf la saca de dudas.

\- es para prevenir problemas si este Star Saber que es su verdadera identidad se llegara a topar con el Star Saber de esta realidad aunque segun mi ultima conversacion con Bee hace una semana terrestre es uno de los muchos que estan de mision por la galaxia, los demas son mas que nada descendientes de aquellos que marcaron de algun modo su realidad en su linea paralela a esta, Yukio como hijo de Jack y Miko, Neil como hijo de Bumblebee, Rachael como hija de Ratchet...

-algo que aun me sorprende incluso hasta ahora -dice con una sonrisa sincera Rodrigo, no era la primera vez que los veia pero ahora las circunstancias eran otras.

\- y Elisa y Arsene como hijos de Optimus y Arcee.- concluye Raf acomodandose las gafas.- el unico presente de su generacion es Shawn, por eso mismo, es mejor evitar inconvenientes

-sobretodo... -retoma Rodrigo.- no puedo decir mucho, pero conozco unos amigos que es mejor no hacer enojar al jugar de mas con la dichosa teoria de cuerdas.

\- ¿teoria de que? -preguntan Los Darby y Miko al mismo tiempo.

\- mejor que sea de tarea... -murmura Annie abriendo un portal.- esto nos lleva a Cybertron, chicos activen el oxigeno y vamonos...

-Annie lo siento pero tu te quedas.- ordena Rodrigo obstruyendo el paso.- necesitamos a Shawn, Rachael y a ti aqui de apoyo; ayuden a cuantos puedan, desvia el hielo y la nieve a zonas de clima de la tundra de preferencia polo norte y sur ¿entendido?

\- yo ayudare a June con los heridos no se preocupen.- dice animada la joven Rachael sacandole una sonrisa a June.

\- Pero Rodrigo... ¡¿y si necesitan volver?! -reclamo Annie confundida ante su decision.

\- podemos comunicarnos siguen aqui las viejas instalaciones en donde laboraron los autobots antes de volver a Cybertron hace un par de años.- comenta Fowler.- tendremos siempre a uno de nosotros al pendiente en caso de que se comuniquen con nosotros, asi estaremos en contacto.- la pequeña de catorce no tuvo mas opcion que resignarse y aprovechando la distracción que tenian les deja el portal abierto y abre uno pequeño a parte.- "no pierdo nada intentandolo" -piensa para si misma y se adentra.

\- bien ya tenemos nuestros roles, Shawn te encargamos todo aqui, por favor tengan cuidado

-asi sera, descuida Rodrigo, ustedes vayan... -dice entregandole el sable estrella a Elisa.- cuidate, porfavor.- ella solo sonrio.

-cuidate tu mas bien.- dice Elisa segura de si dejando su forma humana ante la mirada de todos dando paso a su identidad Cybertroniana; Elita Prime, seguida de sus acompañantes.- En marcha.

\- igual a el... -murmura Rodrigo mirando como todos los mecanismos jovenes entran por el portal.- Raf... confiamos en que tengas comunicacion todo el tiempo

\- claro Rodrigo, sin Ratchet aqui soy el mayor indicado para mantener comunicacion entre ustedes y nosotros, aunque si encuentran a los demas Autobots extenderia mas la comunicacion dandonos mejor ventaja.

\- no son de conversar mucho ¿verdad? -le murmura Miko a Jack activando el oxigeno en su traje

\- ¿como te sentirias si viajas a una realidad distinta a la tuya viendo a tus padres y seres cercanos en una situacion asi Miko? yo me sentiria extraño... -dice entrando al portal seguido de la japonesa ante la preocupada mirada de June quien solo rezaba para que su hijo y sus amigos estuvieran bien.

-cuidense... -murmura la enfermera Darby al ver como el porta se cerraba tras el paso de ellos.- esto es peligroso...

\- descuida June... -le dice Fowler tomandole del hombro para animarla.- recuerda que no es la primera vez que hacen algo asi... son fuertes... Shawn... ven conmigo y con Raf para mostrarte la antigua base Autobot.

-como ordene agente.

-ven Shawn es por aqui... -lo guia el joven mientras se abren paso por el paisaje de hielo perpetuo en la ciudad.

 **Cerca de ahi**

 _En noticias de última hora, varias ciudades fueron misteriosamente congeladas... Los reportes indican que mas de diez millones de personas fueron hallados muertos... Las autoridades aun no dan información acerca de este hecho que lamentablemente cobro vidas humanas... Muchos científicos han aclarado que esto no es un fenómeno de la naturaleza tal como se rumoreaba... El presidente de Estados Unidos y México han declarado estado de emergencia máxima ante el posible ataque terrorista... Hasta ahora no se sabe quién fue el responsable de tal masacre ni sus intenciones para acabar con ciudades enteras... Las organizaciones de seguridad de ambos países ya están investigando lo sucedido... En caso de haya una persona responsable de todo esto será sentenciado a la pena de muerte..._

Era todo lo que un montón de televisiones en exhibición demostraba hacia el lado de la calle, siendo solo una persona el que veía todo aquello

-Maria... ¿por que?

En eso llega alguien rompiendo el suelo al aterrizar .-ya busque en el lado Este de la ciudad Miles.

-¿algún sobreviviente?

-ninguno.- notó como Miles apretaba sus puños a mas no poder, justo llega otra persona pero este cae mucho mas suave que el anterior

-chicos este lugar se parece más a un cementerio o un museo de hielo que a una ciudad.- ve como Miles presta mas atención a las noticias que a él

-¿que le pasa ahora?

-Maria, eso pasa- la segunda persona parece comprender la situación, pero antes de hablar es interrumpido.- ni se te ocurra decirle lo que tienes pensado hacerle a ella Delsin, recuerda que ella esta actuando así por el dichoso energon oscuro y es su amiga

-pues si Feich fuera así de loca la hubiera inmovilizado al instante

-pero ni sabes quien es Maria

-exacto, no la conozco, eso me hará fácil acabar con ella

-sabes que no podemos atacarla

-¿lo dice el que consumió a su novia?

-ex-novia, y si lo hice fue por que ella me traicionó y se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, pero esto es diferente

-para mi sigue siendo lo mismo, y además el de seguro la ve mas co...

-¿enserio lo tienes que decir?

-¿y por que no?

-¡es que tu nunca razonas Delsin!

-¡y tu eres un aguafiestas Alex!

-¡YA BASTA! .-grito Miles dejando de ver las noticias para darles la cara .-este no es momento para discutir de ese tema, recuerden que nuestra misión es encontrar y llevar a civiles a lugares seguros y alejados de todo esto

-¿pero que hay de ella? ¿no piensas detenerla?.- preguntó Delsin

-los amigos y familia de ella ya deben estar planeando la manera de ayudarla, así que por ahora no es nuestra prioridad, pero si nos lo piden iremos lo mas rápido posible

-bien

Miles se le queda mirando a ambos para luego sacar un suspiro.-ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Mercer, Rowe, vámonos.-y partieron de aquel local, aunque en vista panorámica era una ciudad cubierta completamente de nieve, sin saber que habian sido escuchados por una joven de cabello castaño oscuro que los veia alejarse con profunda pena.

\- ¿eliminar... a mi hermana? -murmura Annie con ojos vidriosos, no queria un final asi para Maria.- no merece morir por culpa de Unicron... no... -murmura triste limpiandose el rostro y acomodandose la chamarra para evitar el frio.- si uno de ellos tiene la idea de matarla... por algo de ni lo que es consciente... -murmura resignada.- Maria... ¿que hago? la epoca del Declive si que es dura entre dimensiones... -dice y ante eso ve algo extraño,una densa nube blanca como niebla se movia rapidamente y congelaba todo a su paso en segundos, una tormenta invernal, una sorpresa para evitar el deshielo prematuro.- no...

 **Dimension X**

 **Residencia De la Vega**

-Diego deja la nieve... -dice Helen cargando a su pequeño nieto quien queria seguir jugando en el patio helado pero esta le repetia que no.

-abu ¿donde esta papa? ¿a donde fue? -pregunta curioso el pequeño.

\- tuvo que hacer algo pero volvera anda entra a la casa que hace mucho frio, tu mama te hara chocolate caliente.

-mm rico.- dice entrando feliz a la casa, ignorante de la verdadera situacion, a lo que Arturo De la Vega se acerca a su esposa para animarla.

-tranquila Helen, estaran bi...

\- ¡nunca me digas que este tranquila Arturo nuestra niña actua raro y tuvieron que ir a controlarla! ¡¿como quieres que me calme con eso si mi bebe hace maldades que no suele hacer?!

\- mujer ya calmate bajale al drama caray... -dice exasperado el ex militar.- no es la primera vez que hacen algo asi entiendelo si hasta hace unos años hicieron algo similar aqui

\- ¡pero mi hija estaba cuerda! ¡ahora actua como esos poseidos que aparecen en esos programas paranormales que ve! -exclama hasta que siente una mano en su hombro haciendola gritar como cantante de opera.- ¡¿quien?!

-señora... soy yo.- murmura una joven de labios de colorete violeta y el cabello quebrado lacio de color castaño, era Analilia.- buen dia

\- ¿Lily? -murmura Arturo mas tranquilo.- ¿que te trae por aqui?

-quiero saber que esta pasando con mi amiga.- dice seria.- no me oculten nada, ustedes y yo sabemos que tiene el poder del invierno.- esa confesion confundio a ambos padres y la joven prosiguió.- fue en el primer año... que la tiraron por las escaleras de la universidad, la verdad se congelo porque se asusto, no podia moverse y la cabeza le sangraba.

\- entonces... -dice Helen en shock.- por ti la atendieron rapido ¿verdad?

\- no iba a dejarla ahi, pudo quedar paralitica o muerta, todos huyeron sin saber el origen del hielo, no la vi, la busque y ahi supe todo. Quiero ayudar, ella hizo mucho por mi somos casi hermanas, ella me ayudo e iba a ser la madrina de mi bebe...

\- ¿bebe? Lily... ¿estas embarazada?

\- si señora, Maria lo sabia y despues de que fuera a golpear al padre quien me queria extorsionar por mi oscuro secreto... me ayudo a instalarme en otro lado con ayuda de otro amigo.- dice soltando un suspiro.- ¿que pasa realmente con ella? se que no haria esto.- dice asustada por su amiga asi que ambos Patriarcas de la Familia De la Vega la invitaron a pasar a casa habia mucho que explicar.

 **Cybertron**

Aquellas estatuas mostraban al equipo Prime, la razon por la que Cybertron ahora podia albergar vida y en medio estaba una figura pequeña observando con ira pura la estatua de Optimus Prime.- mira lo que provocaste Discípulo de Primus, debiste dejar que despertara, o que destruyera este mundo junto a mi hermano Primus pero encerraste mi esencia cuando liberaste a mi marioneta Megatron de mi, esta vez... sera diferente, yo destruire ambos mundos por medio del enlace no importa si mi cuerpo esta en la tierra mi mente controla esta marioneta ahora ¡la descendiente de Vector Prime sera la destructora de mundos bajo mi control! y tu unido a la all spark no podras hacer nada, la era de los Prime solo se extinguira cuando Primus y sus ultimos Discipulos perezcan empezando por la bendicion de Primus -exclama haciendo una estaca de hielo pero de dobla de dolor de nuevo.- grrr maldita existencia, jamas debiste intentar renacer... -dice enterrandose la estaca en el pecho provocando que sangre y asi metiendo su mano envuelta en hielo denso se adentra a la herida y haciendo leves muecas como si apenas doliera, para finalmente esta brille y saque una pequeña esfera de luz blanca-cyan.- aqui estas... -dice amenazando con aplastarla.- ahora "Snow Queen" la Dinastia de los Prime empezara a extinguirse contigo, despidete de esta existencia... -murmura con voz fria y ante eso bloquea de milagro un disparo soltando la pequeña luz que cae al suelo.- ¡¿que?!

\- no esperaba ver de nuevo a Unicron retomando... un viejo truco... -murmura un mech corpulento que avanzaba lentamente sacando una sonrisa tosca y retorcida de la marioneta de Unicron.

-Megatron... tiempo sin verte... adivinare ¿reformado? das vergüenza ex gladiador.- dice escupiendo con rabia y burla cada palabra.- ¿me vas a detener? -ve como empieza a apuntarle.- je... no te importa destruir un cuerpo humano ademas ¡¿como me encontraste?!

\- un nivel de energia inusual no es dificil de rastrear, y tu mal truco de tomar la figura de una femme humana da lastima -dice comenzando a disparar de improvisto con sus cañones a la par que este responde con rafagas de hielo, Megatron tenia la ventaja local pero "Maria" la tenia con el elemento predominante.

\- ¡vamos gladiador! esto no lo haces ni por la humana ni este mundo... ¡lo haces para vengarte de mi! ¡Unicron el creador del caos! te importa un pedazo de metal lo que le pase a esta escoria.- recrimina con burla creando una rafaga de hielo para congelar a su rival pero este da un salto mortal y se transforma en el aire para tomar terreno aereo empezando los disparos, pero de repente las ventanillas empezaron a congelarse.

\- ¡¿que?! -grita confundido cuando siente que los propulsores empiezan a fallarle y a sentir temperaturas heladas lo que provoca que caiga estrepitosamente al suelo.- chatarra.- murmura volviendo a su forma bipeda con su capo congelandose mirando con odio absoluto a la menuda figura

\- ¡Yo poseo la bendicion de Primus y controlo a su portadora ahora Megatron y ahora de aquel al que elegiste nombre para tomar partido y reconocimiento en las fosas de Kaon volvera! ¡El primer Prime caido! ¡mi propio heraldo de la destruccion! y tu seras uno de los afortunados en ver como Cybertron cae, no me importa si mi cuerpo fisico perece para ello... y ahora... -se distrae de Megatron ignorando si este se congela o incluso sus propias autolesiones antes de la pelea, ve la pequeña luz que se extirpo tiritando en el suelo haciendo que se ria con crueldad.- ¿miedo pequeña brillante? que gusto... descuida... te ayudare a que dejes de sentir miedo, de hecho; no sentiras nada... -en el momento que intento tomar la luz para exterminarla otra presencia de energia y luz aparecio llevandose de improvisto la pequeña luz.- ¡¿que?! -exclama reconociendo por segundos al intruso que solo desaparece con su presa.- esa esencia... Grrr imposible.- se vira para descargar su ira en Megatron pero descubre que este tambien desaparecio.- ¡malditos sean! ¡¿donde estan?!

 **Mar de Oxido**

 **Cybertron**

-¿en que parte estamos? -pregunta Jack mirando alrededor de lo que parece ser un desierto metalico.- es como... un desierto sin dunas...

-me recuerdan a esos videojuegos de mundos futuristas.- dice Miko con una amplia sonrisa por poder ver a Cybertron desde su propia superficie notando como corre un helio-hamster lo cual la dejo confundida.- y su fauna es extraña

-es el mar de oxido, estamos un poco alejados de cualquier poblacion pero...- analiza Silvershot la identidad "robotica" de Yukio Darby.- sugiero usar las ruedas para avanzar mas rapido.

-es una buena idea Silvershot.- lo alienta Elita con una sonrisa.- no estamos lejos de la antigua ciudad-estado de Tarn podemos empezar la busqueda ahi., aunque creo el objetivo se movera a Iacon o Kaon, mmm posiblemente Trypticon

\- ¿porque a esos lugares? -pregunta Rodrigo pues en si era la primera vez que ponia un pie en Cybertron.

\- son algunas de las ciudades mas importantes o simbolicas de Cybertron.- Explica Soundbee buscando una ruta rapida, sobretodo porque habia notado que una densa capa de neblina fria los rodeaba.- especialmente desde la Edad de oro... recuerdo que papa y los tios nos contaban un par de historias.

\- entiendo... incluso con los trajes esta niebla nos trae mucho frio... seremos presas faciles si Maria nos localiza sin un plan.- Miko nego ante esa frase de Jack que catalogo como "pesimista" en el momento.

\- ya estamos aqui Jack eso importa, sugiero que empecemos a mover el trasero para hallar ayuda, entre mas la enfrentemos mas facil sera ayudar a Maria a que deje de estar bajo el control de ese loco.- dice con animos la japonesa haciendo sonreir a Silvershot, era ciero sin importar que realidad fuera, Miko en ninguna cambiaria y en una de ellas era su madre.

\- bueno que esperamos... ¡ya vamonos que se con...! ¿que...? -murmura el Mexicano notando algo brillante en frente.

\- ¿Rodrigo...? -lo llama Jack, pero se confunde al ver como Savage en su forma de Beast machine empezaba a gruñir como si presintiera algo cuando nota que eso brillante era una llamarada.- ¡cuidado! -exclama empujandolo al suelo mientras Victory Orion (Arsene) creaba una barrera mistica para protegerlos del posible ataque.

\- ¿estan bien? -pregunta el pequeño mecanismo mientras hace que la barrera proteja a todo el grupo quienes se reunen para cubrirse las espaldas.

\- ¡me lleva el chanfle! -exclama levantandose el mayor.- ¡¿que fue...?!

\- ¡Predacons! -exclama Silvershot notado tres figuras bestiales moverse entre la niebla.

\- esperen... si son predacons...

\- si Miko... son Predaking y sus dos lacayos... -dice Elita seria sobre el ataque sorpresivo.

\- vaya se pondra divertido nosotros solos contra la fuerza descomunal de tres Predacons.- dice Rodrigo sarcastico.- ¡asi queria pasar el primer dia en Cybertron?! ¡perseguir a mi hermana y lidiar con mecanismos con instintos de caza primitivos!

\- ¡silencio! -le gritaron todos para estar atentos a su alrededor. ¿que querian los Predacons?

 **La charla**

 _-Pronto todo se revelara... no temas._

 _-tengo miedo..._

 _-es normal temer, pero en el pasado no temias al pelear, aunque tu desventaja antes era muy notoria, incluso una vez sabiendo eso te negabas a dejarme pelear solo._

 _\- es distinto ahora... todo puede suceder, nosotros asi no podemos hacer mucho..._

 _-si podemos, el mas pequeño es quien tiene el poder en realidad, para ser el mas grande._

 _\- ¿que quieres decir...?_

 _\- ven conmigo... te contare una vieja historia, para que entiendas el porque de todo esto... pero mas que nada... que sepas la verdad sobre ti_

 _\- esta bien... te seguire..._

 **Omake**

 **Rapidos y... ¿Bumblebee?**

\- preparate para la carrera Bee... tenemos todo el desierto para esto.- dice Maria poniendose unos lentes de sol mientras sostiene el volante.- y recuerda... no vayas a manejar tu...

\- ¿estas segura de lo que haces? -pregunta Rafael Esquivel claramente nervioso pues hasta donde ambos sabian ¡Maria no sabia manejar un auto.

 _-dime por favor que esto no es en serio... recien recupere mi T-Cog y..._.- cuestiona Bumblebee inseguro a base de sonidos pero Maria asiente decidida y con clara emocion.

\- no sean berrinchudos ¿dijimos que ibamos a celebrar que Bee recupero su T-Cog no? aguantense como los machitos...

- _pero eres una chica..._

\- ¡Bee! no me rezongues o me enojo contigo.- exclama ella divertida, no iba en serio, era imposible que ella se enojara con Raf o Bee.- bien... De la Vega tiene la delantera... -empieza a narrar como si fuera conductora de autos profesional.

\- nos llego la hora Bee...

 _\- fue un gusto conocerte Raf..._

\- ¡y en sus marcas listos ya! -grita la mexicana pisando a fondo el acelerador para empezar a correr sin control a 200 km/h en las carreteras del Desierto y empezar a salirse del camino para vencer la terraceria haciendo que ambos pasajeros brinquen en sus lugares, a Bee le dolian los amortiguadores.- ¡esto si es libertad!

\- ¡Maria cuidado con esa enorme piedra!

 _\- ¡preocupate por el barranco del frente!_

\- ¿barranco? -pregunta esta saliendo del trance por la adrenalina y nota la bajada empinada- ah no es un cañon... ¡un cañon! -gritan en shock pero Maria sin tiempo para frenar decide hacer una maniobra arriesgada.- Bee preparate...

\- ¡¿para que?!

\- tu confia Raf... ¡a rodar! -grita causandole gritos a sus acompañantes mientras iba en linea recta hasta llegar al borde del barranco sintiendose volar por segundos, pero estrepitosamente caen al vacio para que Bee se transforme a media caida y sosteniendose del muro de piedra lleva en ambas manos a Raf y Maria, uno aterrado y la otra en shock pero con una sonrisa tonta.- wow... eso estuvo de pelos...

\- _¿estan bien?_

-si Bee... al menos, seguimos vivos... dice Raf dejandose caer en la palma del explorador.- que dia...

\- ¡otra vez!

\- _¡No Danielle!_

* * *

 **En el capitulo anterior se presento a unos Oc invitados de Eagle Primecee ahora de los suyos se incluyen a Arsene y Rachael quienes entran en accion a partir de aqui, ahora tengo a los siguientes que se unen a la "fiesta"**

 **Miles Hernández (Cloud / The Dark Avenger): OC de Mesias619**

 **Delsin Rowe (El Chico Cartel): Infamous Second Son**

 **Alex Mercer (Zeus): Prototype**

 **Ellos forman el equipo Masacre del autor ya mencionado, para mas pasen a su cuenta a leer TMNT vs-and Cloud (remastered)**

 **Nos espera mas en el siguiente capitulo, ¿quienes conversaron al final del capitulo? ¿que pasa en verdad aqui? ¿que tal el Omake?**

 **nos leemos proximanente.**

 **Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


	8. La bendicion de Primus parte 1

**Hola a todos y procurando no retrasarme tanto (mas de lo que ya claramente hice) les dejo el capitulo ocho de la historia, ahora... veamos sus inquietudes y temores... digo los Reviews**

 **Eagle Primecee: y si te dijera que el Omake lo hice recordando tres cosas, el final de capitulo Operacion Bumblebee parte dos de la segunda temporada, en rapidos y furiosos y en Mafer y su escuderia de carreras especial en Ignis Ardens ¿me creerias? y de hecho... puede ser que te aguarden sorpresas en los siguientes capitulos ya veras**

 **Mesias619: ¿te salio el muñequito? ¿nos invitas a todos a los tamales? jeje bueno no tienes razon en todo compadre y creeme... tambien me dio curiosidad que Delsin lo pensara... mas lo que queria decir... mmm y creo alguien sospecha... una pequeña que se mueve en portales uh que nervios**

 **Choi-Lu: Milo tiene razon tu tranquila... aunque es raro que el lo diga considerando como se sentia en ese entonces XD digo... perdon si te ando causando infartos pero asi son las historias nwn**

 **Por cierto a parte de aqui se revelara los misterios que tal vez se esperaban, o tal vez no.**

 **Ahora si comenzamos.**

* * *

 _La arena que destruye mi interior_

 _Cae sin parar, entre mis dedos..._

 **Capitulo 8: La bendicion de Primus parte 1**

 _en tiempos remotos, se cometio un crimen que derivo una traicion, que costo una vida segun los viejos textos antiguos, cuando en realidad se acabo con dos, esto fue en el tiempo de los Trece Prime originales. ¿porque causa? ira, rencor, malos entendidos ¿un accidente exagerado como traicion? no se sabe pero por el odio y colera de otros... se perdio una vida no nata que no tuvo la culpa de nada..._

 _pocos sabian sobre esta pequeña brillante. que esperaba conocer su mundo natal que le daba la bienvenida a la existencia. Al parecer su progenitor le nego esa oportunidad sin saber que esperaba nacer._

 _con el cuerpo derretido de la madre en la superficie de Cybertron, se creo la apertura de un canal en el núcleo profundo del mismo Primus en el centro del planeta, ahora conocido como el Pozo de Allsparks._

 _Primus lamentando esta perdida, tras el surgimiento de la vida en el planeta se sorprendio de como surgio una leve ventisca en el primer dia de la existencia de Cybertron como tal, extraña para los nuevos seres, hijos suyos, no estaban solos, su energia era pura y blanquecina, una existencia inusual, llamo a la existencia no nata la Bendicion de Primus._

 _Al igual que el y su gemelo Unicron, era parte del equilibrio del Multiuniverso sin saberlo._

 _¿que secretos esconde este extraño fenomeno?_

 _nadie sabe, solo... que la nieve la sigue_

 **Mar de Oxido**

 **Cybertron**

-¡Predaking no estoy de humor para soportar tu mal genio asi que quedate quieto tu y tus secuaces! -exclamo Rodrigo harto de la situacion dejando confundidos a sus acompañantes. Por momentos parecia que su vida no la apreciaba, actua como... Maria

\- ¿Rodrigo enloqueciste?

\- con una hermana con la cordura por los suelos por culpa del proximo destructor de este universo ¿te extraña su actuar Jack?

\- ¡Miko ahora no!

\- ¡Ya basta! -replicaba Silvershot harto de escucharlos discutir en esa situacion, en eso dos Predacons, Skylinx y Darksteel se arremolina alrededor del grupo para evitar que se desplieguen y tenerlos a la vista.- ¡genial! ¡nos atraparon!

\- ¡no nos rendiremos! -grito la japonesa pero Jack y Rodrigo le bloquean el paso cuando distinguen una especie de dragon cybertroniano que se transforma en el aire para caer de forma estrepitosa.- ¡lagartija!

\- No Miko -dice Elita mirando fijamente al ser delante suyo.- es Predaking... -ve seriamente a los tres Predacons y alza los brazos en señal de paz hablando en nombre del grupo que la acompañaba.- no vinimos a pelear

\- ¿a no? curioso... -musita Predaking seguido de las burlas de los otros dos.- primero una humana con delirios de grandeza congela nuestro territorio y ahora aparece un grupo de mas humanos con autobots aficionados diciendo que no quieren pelear... ¡no me hagan reir! -exclamo con sorna.- los Predacons no olvidamos

\- ¡ya deja eso de lado! -exclamo Rodrigo harto poniendose delante de Elita sorprendiendo a todos, menos a los Peedacons que veian exceptivos como un humano insignificante se les enfrentaba.- no somos tontos para atacar a un predacon son ustedes demasiado fuertes hasta Megatron les llego a temer... pero esto podria ser mas fuerte que ustedes, tambien son metal viviente...

-¿de que habla este humano loco? -gruñe Darksteel harto de tanta charla, en eso Silvershot toma la palabra.

\- todo organismo viviente de Cybertron sufre daños severos al sistema al exponerse a temperaturas bajo cero, Unicron volvio, tomando el cuerpo de la bendicion de Primus para tratar de destruir a Primus... otra vez

\- ¿y eso que nos debe importar? podriamos solo aplastarlos que sus voces chillonas me perfora los oidos.- Skylinx hasto de tanta charla y poca accion como echar a los extraños de la zona

-les debe importar mucho.- dice Jack en un tono serio.- tiene l poder de congelar Cybertron para siempre, y cualquier otro mundo si quisiera, no solo acabaria con autobots y decepticons, tambien con ustedes, la prioridad es encontrar a Unicron en su nuevo cuerpo y detenerlo, pero sin dañar a nuestra amiga

\- ayudar a cambio de nuestra prevalencia -razona Predaking recordando las palabras que Ratchet le comento esa vez que lo estuvo masacrando a a muerte en la nave de guerra Decepticon, abriendole los ojos sobre la traicion de Megatron, esa vez, como ahora se debian seguir las pistas y razonar, poner las piezas del rompecabezas en su lugar.- bien

\- ¿ven? la lagartija si va a apoyar.- dice Miko sonriendo contenta y Soundbee, Silvershot y Jack la miraban como si ella no apreciara su vida, pues el predacon la escucho y en señal de descontento dio un pisoton tan fuerte que hizo temblar el suelo que pisaban logrando que al menos los humanos cayeran de senton al suelo.- ¡¿que te pasa?!

-mas les vale mantener la boca de la humana cerrada -sentencio hasta que vieron a lo lejos lo que parecia ser otro frente frio desde el oeste.- se aproxima mas frio, es la quinta oleada en un megaciclo

\- ¿la quinta?

\- mi hermana ya no es la misma Miko... -dice Rodrigo negando.- debemos buscar refugio o en lo que hallamos a Maria o algun autobot conocido -dice al muy pesar de los Predacons que gruñian descontentos.- ahora va... -mira a donde avanza la niebla y nota que los vientos se mueven de forma mas violenta porque las pocas criaturas que avanzaban se congelaban enseguida al tacto con el viento antes de la neblina.- una tormenta mortal...-dice señalando llamando la atencion de los presentes.

-esa es la señal para movernos

-concuerdo contigo Elita... ¡corran!- ordena Rodrigo al momento que divisa la tormenta aproximandose a ellos.

-¡rapido nos podria congelar!-exclama Miko corriendo a la par de sus compañeros humanos.- ¡¿no podemos escondernos en un sitio?!

\- ¡da la casualidad que estamos cerca de Kaon! -dice Predaking tomando su forma de bestia junto a sus lacayos para tomar a sus temporales aliados con sus garras, cola o con cualquier extremidad que tuvieran para sostenerlos.

\- ¡¿Kaon que es eso?! -exclama Rodrigo entrando en panico de a ratos por las maniobras aereas de Predaking mientras Miko y Jack iban con Skylinx y Darksteel ademas de ser seguidos por el equipo Orion.- ¡oye con cuidado!

-¡deja de quejarte y disfruta el paseo! -exclama la japonesa sonriendo sobre el lomo de Skylinx mientras Jack se sostenia asustado en Darksteel.

Pero aun asi, no dejaba de lado el asunto primordial, Cybertron pronto empezaria a sucumbir en el hielo maldito que lo cubria. El viento soplaba frio, congelando la superficie del planeta de a poco.. en cuestion de horas amenazaba con ser un planeta de metal congelado y posiblemente... sin vida.

En medio de la neblina dos esferas pequeñas brillantes avanzaban casi danzando en ella, una era roja con leves tonalidades azules y la otra era blanca con tonalidades cyan rodeandola, parecia que la primera esfera de luz protegia a la segunda que era mucho mas pequeña en comparacion y tiritaba como si tuviera miedo, tras un leve toque siguen su camino, hasta solo desaparecer en el aire, como si hubieran sido transportadas a otro sitio.

 **La tierra**

Miles encabezaba el grupo durante el solitario recorrido por la congelada ciudad, aun se le veia perdido en sus pensamientos por lo ocurrido con Maria, no lo admitiria porque su orgullo no lo dejaba, pero le dolia demasiado verla asi de corrompida si era un alma blanca, algo agresiva y loca si queria, pero era buena chica.

-oye Miles...

-¿ahora que quieres Alex?- por el tono de voz usado odiaba que lo distrajeran en ese momento.

-oye es en serio viejo deberias voltear.- secunda Delsin mirando a la misma direccion que Alex, Miles frustrado para toparse con una fuerte niebla que parecia engrosar el hielo existente, eran temperaturas bajo cero.

-me lleva la fregada... -susurro ya cansado de la situacion era la decima en media hora que tenian que evitar, pero poco antes de que estos reaccionaran o la niebla los alcanzaran se abrio una especie de vortice que empezaba a succionar arrastrandolos consigo hacia el interior, solo veian imagenes distintos mundos mas alla del de ellos, voces, gritos, todo se escuchaba hasta que, el tunel se abrio haciendo que salgan de forma violenta a lo que parecia un vacio oscuro, un sitio similar a los usados en simulaciones, y algunos ventanales que mostraban diferentes escenarios en todas las dimensiones ligadas.-

-wow.. deberian pellizcarme estoy teniendo sueños locos... -musita y siente como Denis lo golpea.- ¡dije pellizco no golpe idiota!

\- solo respete tu deseo imbecil.- dice con sorna dando vueltas en la gravedad cero.- ¿donde carajos estamos?

\- Estan en la zona donde reside mi bisabuelo, estan fuera del manto temporal de espacio-tiempo que fluye a traves del multiuniverso y todas las dimensiones que existen en este.- dice una figura menuda pero familiar para Miles.- hola, yo soy Sorciere Prime pero yo...

\- ¿Annie? -susurra.- ¿que...? -dice dejando confundido a los acompañantes, Delsin no la reconocia pero Alex se daba una idea de quien era por el leve parecido que tenia con la hermana mayor de esta.

-perdon por la forma repentina en la que los traje aqui pero tenia que hablarles -dice y siente a Delsin observandola de forma detenida como si estuviera preparado para atacar.- y antes de que hagas un movimiento tonto te dire que... ¡no soy una conductora soy una Prime! ademas aunque absorbieras algo de mi poder explotarias por no poder manejar la energia que fluye en las lineas temporales! -dice dejandolo estupefacto.

\- ¡¿como demonios sabes eso de mi?!

\- porque aqui puedo ver todo genio ademas no me tienes nada contenta, escuche lo que decias y pensabas sobre mi hermana que no tiene la culpa de esto -dice cruzandose de brazos dejando sorprendids y estupefactos a los tres, ¿a que hora escucho su conversacion?

\- Esta chiquilla es algo extraña, fuera del espacio-tiempo que to...-antes de que Alex completara la frase lo que parecian engranajes empezaban a aparecer de forma difusa alrededor de todos.- bueno me retracto eres una niña extraña.

-bien ya que tengo su atencion, Miles... -lo ve y este frunce el ceño seriamente.- ni me mires asi -suspira pensativa antes de continuar.- la condicion de mi hermana no es solo por el energon oscuro eso solo fue el canal, el puente.

-ve al grano Annie -dice cansado de tanto rodeo.

-bien, Unicron es el verdadero responsable de lo que ha pasado, usa el cuerpo de mi hermana como un titere un disfraz, pero eso tendra consecuencias ya que es la primera vez que usa un cuerpo organico a base de carbono... pero entiendo si no quieren saber nada, los regreso a casa que ya no tienen nada que hacer, aqui no... total la confrontacion sera en Cybertron, la cuna de la bendicion de Primus original

\- ¡Annie espera! -exclama Miles tratando de acercarse como puede a ella.- yo.. quiero ir a Cybertron -dice sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡¿siquieras sabes si hay oxigeno en ese planeta?! -exclama Alex tras la decision de su amigo.

-sabia que eres un loco suicida psicopata -dice Delsin exceptico.- pero a esos extremos de irte a morir por falta de aire solamente por una chica desquiciada... -en eso sin previo aviso Miles lo toma de la cacheta de forma amenazante mientras por instantes un aura rojiza lo rodea.- ¡viejo calmate!

\- ¡vuelves a decir esas cosas sobre Maria te rostizo vivo olvidando que incluso somos colegas! ¡¿entendiste?! -replica soltandolo de forma brusca.

-antes de que traten de matarse de nuevo... -dice mirandolos fijamente.- y se comporten como unas mulas descarriadas -chasquea los dedos y se abre un portal que los absorobe y los escupe en cuestion de segundos con trajes espaciales a la medida y adaptados para pelear- hice trampa lo admito pero eso les servira, ahora; ¿listos para la batalla de su vida?

 **Vector Sigma**

Aqui se resguarda el conocimiento colectivo de todos los Prime, se podria decir que era un santuario del conocimiento de eras antiguas, los escritos en Cybertroniano antiguo se remarcaban el algunas partes del frio metal, el hielo no habia llegado ahi, por suerte. En eso se escuchaban voces, una sabia y pacifica trasmitiendo autoridad, la otra femenil, docil y se escuchaba curiosa pero a la vez preocupada.

-entonces la bendicion de Primus desciende de dos de los Prime originales... -susurra una voz y resultan ser las mismas esferas que viajaban sobre el mar de oxido.- es curioso como se mueven los hilos del destino, si que tienen sorpresas grandes

-asi es, es curioso en donde fue a parar el don de esa primera vida.-dice la voz con calma.- solo fue despertado por la intervencion del energon, pensando que era un intento desesperado de experimentacion.

\- pero eso significa que la bendicion de Primus fue la primera vida concebida por interfaz, las chispas de los tranformers fueron lanzadas al mundo ante el sacrificio de un Prime, aquel reencarno en Orion Pax solo con la matrix restauro su esencia pasada ¿me equivoco? -dice de forma inquisitora dandole leves golpeteos como si fuera una cria juguetona

\- no, estas en lo correcto, al menos asi es en esta linea temporal, no se debe jugar con las lineas dimensionales, podria traer un desequilibrio si Unicron continua con esto, estaras a salvo aqui, por el momento.

-pero eso no es eterno, no con Unicron con sus actos crueles, ni con todos muriendo creyendo que... soy yo lo que lo ocasiona -susurra la esfera mas pequeña descendiendo al suelo.- todos me creen lo peor ahora, estando a su merced me tenia a su voluntad, me salvaste, pero no es permanente -musita triste y gimotea derrotada.- Tio... no se si pueda ahora que me has contado todo

-podras -dice de forma pacifica.- confia un poco mas en ti, como lo has hecho antes, Maria...

\- Tio, soy Snow Queen Prime -dice elevandose de nuevo para explorar cada rincon del santuario.- ¡tienes razon! debo hacer algo, es mi cuerpo mi vida no dejare que me lo quiten asi de golpe sin peleer -sentencia decidia.- ¿y el tonto?

-Maria... -la reprende y suspira.- digamos que ata cabos sueltos, a su modo.

 **Omake**

 **Bailarinas por partida doble**

\- Lily... vine para evitar que te acosen mientras estas en escenario, aunque si mi mama se entera que vine a sitios asi me mata y me remata... pero... ¡¿no es demasiado pedirme que suba contigo al escenario?! - replicaba Maria temblando coo gelatina en el camerino de su amiga, adivinen en donde

si, en el bar donde Lily trabaja de noche como cantante y bailarina.

\- no te pido que uses vestuarios como yo, aunque... -ve a su amiga de arriba a abajo y viseversa, admitio mentalmente que el vestido que la obligo a ponerse tenia demasiado escote pero se reservo el pensamiento.- ademas usaras mascara, solo cantaras conmigo.- dice de lo mas normal del mundo.- claro con un vestuario asi esta bien pero ninguno que saque a flote tus atributos jejejeje que tienes mucho que mostrar.

\- ¡Lily!

\- es cierto lo que digo y lo sabes.- dice sonriendo.- ¿que dices?

\- pero... -murmura.- no soy de escenarios, te admiro por hacer lo que haces pero, no creo poder hacerlo...

\- Por favor ayudame... -le dice casi suplicando de rodillas pero Maria la obliga a levantarse.- ¡las coristas no vinieron porque algo de comer ayer les cayo mal en la panza, y tu tienes una bonita voz, que seas una penosa que se aísla sola es otra cosa por eso te doy la idea de la mascara ¡por favor!

-¡aaah bien! -exclama harta de los nerrinches, Lily la superaba en eso por mucho.- ¡lo hare pero sera la unica vez no volvere a usar falditas en lo que me quede de vida!

-trato -dice la bailarina sonriendo en un abrazo exhaustivo- ahora... -le pasa un microfono y el vestuario.- vestido ajustado con cola y una mascara azul pareces sirena ahora la cancion.. ¡yo quiero un heroe! y despues ¡la gata bajo la lluvia! -la cara de Maria lo decia todo.- no se es el repertorio de hoy jeje

-rayos... matenme...

 **Omake**

 **Malas notas**

Maria jugueteaba con un lapiz mientras esperaban que entregaran los reportes de la clase de Derecho, si una carrera de informatica podia llevar Derecho como parte del tronco comun, trabajando dos dias en un ensayo sobre un libro, El proceso de Cristo, incluso estuvo estudiando el tema con su papa desde un punto de vista tal vez no profesional del todo pero si razonable.

\- ¿lo acabaste? -pregunto una compañera que estaba sentada al lado suyo de nombre Vanessa

\- de milagro pero si... pero el profe es super especial y por un solo acento... ya valiste, ademas de esos rumores...

\- De la Vega.- llamo el profesor pues les hacia revisiones de uno en uno, y era el turno de Maria, esta solo se levanto, paso al lado de Lily y cruzo los brazos delante del escritorio.- tu trabajo es sencillo, practico pero tocas temas principales sobre como se haria el juicio en base a leyes actuales, merecerias una buena nota

\- muchas gracias pro... ¿me puso 4? -exclama pues estaba un 8 tachado y al lado de este estaba el cuatro.- ¡¿porque?!

\- porque no pusiste acento en la palabra Informacion del titulo ademas esta escrito con "s" y eso no es aceptable.- aunque la cuestion se veia claramente que habia corrector liquido ahi y escrito encima.- pero... podemos negociar.

\- ¿negociar? -dice desconfiada y en eso nota la mirada lasciva del mayor que literal la recorria de arriba a abajo, no se contiene su furia interna y su palma congelandose le da tremenda cachetada que le deja marca roja y llama la atencion de los demas compañeros.- ¡escuche! ¡o me pone la nota que merezco sin tranzas lascivas que quiere o ire directo con la jefa de carrera y de paso con la policia! ¡al fin y al cabo hay rumores, testigos y las ganas de darles una golpiza capaz no soy la unica!

El profesor se asusto tanto que recibio un ocho de calificacion pero se llevo la amenaza de una denuncia junto a una orden de restriccion si se repetia el asunto.

* * *

 **En mi opinion lo siento algo corto considerando el tiempo que me he tardado, es el bloqueo mental por el estres, por eso tambien puse dos omakes a la siguiente podrian ser un autobot, Decepticon, Predacon u otro miembro de la familia De la Vega los dejo elegir... pero creanme la universidad mata T-T de hecho se nos juntan proyectos, examenes y demas y eso que falta un mes para las vacaciones, espero pronto ponerme al corriente con mis historias. Espero esto compense su espera y paciencia**

 **Gracias por leerme :D**

 **Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


	9. La bendicion de Primus parte 2

**¡No he muerto! o eso creo realmente no estoy segura, pero se que esta historia la tuve pendiente casi un año pero ¿quien les dijo que la dejaria? yo no por eso he regresado de mi exilio para traerles un capitulo mas asi que una disculpa por mi larga demora la musa de la inspiración me abandono de paso.**

 **Ademas agregare datos del pasado de Cybertron y un par de cosas necesarias para la historia asi que acepto sugerencias. No los entretengo mas**

 **Transformers ademas de los videojuegos War or Cybertron y Fall of Cybertron no me pertenecen, son propiedad de** **Hasbro, Takara Tomy y** **High Moon Studios respectivamente**

 **Comenzamos**

* * *

 _Si desea traer la bendición al mundo_  
 _Entonces usted debe afilar el corazón y la mente_  
 _Tratar de aferrarse a la gloria en sus manos,_ _rápidamente como sea posible_

 **Capitulo 9: La bendicion de Primus parte 2**

 ** _Pasado de la voz dormida_**

El frio aumentaba a cada segundo, y los bots lo habian experimentado en esta ocasion de forma brava y salvaje, si no hallaban un modo de ponerle fin a esto todo Cybertron se volveria un paraiso de Invierno infernal, acabando con los pocos habitantes que iban surgiendo con los años tras los eventos de Unicron y el sacrificio de Optimus Prime.

Ese fue un comentario de Ratchet, muchos se adentraban a los refugios provisionales sellándolos pero ¿cuanto duraria eso antes de que el hielo penetrara? los pocos capacitados para hacer frente a la extraña amenaza seguia afuera

Y esperaban que su plan funcionara.

.bien pongan atencion -ordeno Ultra Magnus lo mas seriamente posible, al parecer tomo las riendas de la mision por la gravedad que representaba, adema era el menos alterado de todos los presentes.- el frio se desplaza pero todo parece indicar que el frio se desvia del pozo de All spark o eso detecto Ratchet desde hace poco ¿cierto Doctor?

-afirmativo -contesto tomando la palabra.- al parecer somos los unicos con la capacidad de salir al frio y averiguar que pretende, espero no haga lo mismo que Megatron y trate de abrir la entrada al nucleo del planeta, no me parece volver al exilio de nuevo.

-ahmn pregunta -cuestiona Smokescreen alzando la mano, igual que un niño de primaria confundido por una leccion.- si se aleja del pozo de All spark ¿a donde se dirige? - los mayores guardaron silencion y Ratchet asintiendo al comandante a cargo miro fijamente al joven mech.- ahmn ¿señor?

-A la ciudad de Kaon.- se limito a contestar.

\- ¡¿Kaon?!

-Eso mismo soldado, lo que no entendemos es porque...

-debe ser por ahi se encuentra Vector Sigma -contesto rapidamente Arcee interrumpiendolos.

-¿estas segura de eso Arcee?

-claro que si Bulkhead, cuando Optimus volvio a su estado previo a Prime y requeriamos de la matrix recuerdo que a Jack la llave de Vector Sigma nos llevo hacia Kaon

-Cierto, lo habia olvidado por un momento -se limito a decir Bumblebee ante la mirada confundida de Knock Out.- ¿sucede algo?

-si, jamas escuche que Vector Sigma estuviera en la entonces capital Decepticon -dice exceptico.- Megatron la tenia en sus narices aunque solo fuera una leyenda, un relatos de las historias.

\- yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, si esta ahi y si se dirige alla es por algo en concreto ¿creen que quiera algo con la memoria colectiva de los Prime? -Ratchet la observo pensativo, algo no cuadraba.- ¿Ratchet? ¿estas escuchando?

-si pero, eso se perderia con la destruccion del planeta daria igual si fuera antes a Vector Sigma, Unicron quiere otra cosa que esta ahi ¿pero que?

\- ¿podriamos limitarnos a seguir con el plan ahora que sabemos a donde se desplaza? -pregunto Wheeljack empezando a molestarse por tanta charla y menos accion, no le agradaba tener que arremeter contra Maria, como a los demas, pero la seguridad del planeta era primero.- tenemos poco tiempo antes de que todo se vuelva una cubierta de hielo.

-yo concuerdo con Jackie si no nos movemos pronto Cybertron se oscurecerá de nuevo ahora que recientemente esta albergando nueva vida Cybertroniana

-¡Entonces dejenme terminar! -ante el grito de Ultra Magnus se dio la charla por terminada.- bien como iba diciendo, Unicron busca algo en Kaon y por lo visto dada la opinion de Arcee ese algo podria estar en Vector Sigma.

\- en ese caso es mejor movernos -sentencia Bumblebbe pero antes de dar un paso Ratchet lo frena.- ¿que pasa?

-¿como te digo esto? -masculla.- no se si seas capaz de enfrentarte a Maria, vi que dudaste la ultima vez cuando tuvimos que desplegarnos.

\- lo se... -dice resignado para ver a todos decidido.- en realidad ninguno de nosotros podria ser capaz, pero si no intervenimos no solo perderíamos Cybertron de nuevo, perderíamos a una amiga. Y es algo que no voy a permitir -ante esas palabras toma su modo vehiculo para aumentar su velocidad y tras un derrape salir rapidamente del refugio, los demas lo miraron sorprendidos por un momento, pero de uno en uno lo fueron siguendo, quedando solo Knock Out con Smokescreen.

-no se si deba ir -comenta el ex Decepticon.

-vas a venir necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, ademas ahora eres de los nuestros, ni para decir que no -comenta de lo mas calmado para seguir al resto en cuestion de segundos, y teniendo razon Knock Out los siguio al poco tiempo poniendose a la par.

Siguiente destino: La ciudad de Kaon.

 **fosas de Kaon**

Los Predacon cumplieron su palabra, habia llevado al grupo de humanos y al equipo Orion a la ciudadela, no se veia tan afectada por la helada, solo habia neblina fria en la zona y algunos fragmentos de hielo, por el momento.

-¿porque la gran helada no ha llegado aqui? -pregunto Miko mirando alrededor-

-nuestro planeta es mucho mas grande que el suyo.- se limito a contestar Predaking dando por terminada la duda de la humana, no le habia parecido la respuesta a Miko quien se cruzo de brazos haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

-Eso es cierto, realmente es al menos unas diez veces mas grande.- agrego Elita Prime mirando alrededor, la reconstruccion de Kaon era notorio, pero la pausa por el frio lo era todavia mas, incluso ella pudo apreciar algunos rastros de hielo en la frontera de la ciudad.- igual debemos apresurarnos ese hielo indica que la helada podria alcanzarnos pronto.

\- ¿que tan pronto? -pregunto Jack tomando un trozo de hielo para apreciarlo mejor, ese trozo tenia un brillo peculiar totalmente diferente al brillo del reflejo del sol que solia tener la nieve que producia su amiga.-

\- A lo mucho, una tres horas terrestres dependiendo desde donde este mandando la helada.- y con la declaracion de Soundbee se dio por hecho que no podian perder mas tiempo charlando, tenian que seguir su trayecto en busca de la corrompida reina de las nieves.

-le dimos ventaja a la helada llegando aqui -sentencio Rodrigo sin dejar ese aire de preocupacion en su rostro.- pero no sera suficiente si no nos movemos de una buena vez.- ademas presiento algo.

-¿algo? ¿como que?

-no lo se Jack... -ve a todos.- ¿que procede ahora?

-no separarnos y eso incluye a los Predacons.- ordeno Elita mirando al trio.- Predaking entiendo que este hielo y el frio los incomode, pero entre mas seamos mas facil sera enfrentar la amenaza y detenerla.

-hablas igual que ese Prime... -contesto el mencionado mirando a sus dos lacayos.- ayudaremos de nuevo, no podemos estar tranquilos hasta que todo esto acabe...

-alguien se acerca.- alerto Darksteel mirando a un punto fijo, mas concetramente un camino cerca de los precipicios de Kaon

-¿seran antiguos centinelas decepticons? podria haber muchos ocultos sin activar entre los subniveles de la ciudad.

-¿porque tan seguro? -pregunto Silvershot mirando de reojo a Jack.

-recuerdo que habia uno la ultima vez que estuve aqui en Kaon. Esa vez fue un Insecticon, ahora podria ser cualquier cosa.

-¿como que Jack?

-Miko... Scraplets, Insecticons y ademas Predacons, podria haber mas cosas peligrosas aqui antes de que Cybertron termine de repoblarse con todos sus habitantes dispersos en todo el universo.

-Desgraciadamente le doy la razon a Jack, esten alertan ante cualquier movimiento y no se desplieguen, lo mejor seria reactivar el Teletraan de esta ciudad, seria una ayuda extra si logramos conseguir mejor armamento contra SnowQueen Prime.- Ordeno Elita apuntando con uno de sus cañones a una sombra moviendose por detras de Skylynx.- ¡alto ahi! identificate.

-¿Elita?¿que viste?-sin embargo la pregunta de Silvershot no se respondio en el momento, ya que el predacon se adelanto volteandose a atacar a quien sea que se atrevia a acecharles desde las sombras, segundos despues una silueta cayo frente a ellos boca abajo mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo.- olvidalo ¿quien eres? no parece Cybertroniano... -susurra por lo bajo.

-estoy oxidandome en el sigilo.- musito el extraño alzando la vista, lo que provoco que Rodrigo se pusiera en medio y lo tomara del brazo con fuerza.- ¡¿ah?!

-Te conozco... -murmuro por lo bajo.- eres el amigo raro de mi hermana Maria, el tal Miles ¿que haces tan bien equipado en Cybertron? -pregunto de forma tosca mirandolo con sospecha.

-Una larga historia... -admitio Miles zafándose de su agarre pero en eso otros dos cuerpos cayeron a casa lado suyo.- me lleva la fregada.

-Este tipo me es familiar.- dice Miko acercandose a ver mejor y en eso ve al par.- y viene acompañado... ¡son espias!

-¡no somos espias! -replico uno de los acompañantes de Miles en son de pelea pero un gesto de este fue señal para dejar todo por la paz.

-Miles ultima vez que pregunto ¿que hacen aqui?

-Maria... -contesto simplemente dando a entender su punto cosa que a uno en especial no le parecio, menos con el par de acompañantes que tenia, quienes observaban en silencio ante la tension.- ¿por donde empezamos? -pregunto ante la mirada de los presentes, la mayoria era de confusion clara, tres de total aburrimiento y uno con un claro deje de molestia. Rodrigo tenia algo en claro ademas de la clara duda de como esos tres llegaron a Cybertron tan bien equipados ante la evidente falta de oxigeno: Miles era demasiado inoportuno para su gusto

Y tenia claras ganas de golpearlo en ese momento.

 **Aprendiendo del pasado.**

 **Vector Sigma**

A pesar del refugio temporal no podia estar sin hacer nada, asi que la pequeña chispa estando en Vector Sigma aprendia cada vez mas la historia del planeta, aprendio de la Era dorada no hace mucho, ahora aprenda sobre la guerra civil que devasto Cybertron tiempo atras.

-Entonces tras alimentar la estacion espacial con energon oscuro empezaron la emboscada a Iacon al norte de aqui ¿no? entonces mientras Kaon era tomada como capital decepticon Iacon era la fortaleza Autobot ¿no es asi?

-Estas en lo cierto SnowQueen.

-pero no creo que lanzara un ataque asi solo porque quisiera exterminalos buscaba mas cosas, razon por las que creo lanzaron las reliquias que recolectamos hace tiempo en la Tierra.- constesto leyendo la botacora que la llama de la matrix porporcionaba, al parecer todo recuerdo de la guerra quedo impregnado en el.- ¿que es esto?

-esta bicatoca habla de los planes de Megatron en ese entonces, pretendia corromper el nucleo del planeta pero al ser resguardado por la puerta Omega, cuya llave, Omega Supreme, era resguardada por Zeta Prime

-¿Zeta Prime? ¿el antiguo lider autobot antes de ti? -pregunto y la chispa roja hacia un leve movimiento como si asintiera a lo que la mas pequeña decia.- ¿entonces fueron ellos los que mandaron a atacar por eso? -en eso la chispa empezo a temblar.- ¡ahora recuerdo! ¡Smokescreen estaba ahi protegiendo a Alpha Trion en el momento que estaban atacando las galerias estelares!

-Y tiempo despues llego a nosotros en la Tierra.

-Es interesante lo que puedo aprender mientras estoy aqui es como si estuviera en una biblioteca pero mas modernizada y accesible con un solo pensamiento, creo podria complementarlo si estuvieramos en Iacon, en las galerias estelares ¿no es asi?.- la chispa de color cyan se movio alrededor de la sala, era como si estuviera adquiriendo conocimiento no solo de la guerra si no todo lo que llevo a ella, antes y despues.- Tio... aprendo mucho estando aqui pero sigo sin estar tranquila. ¿porque es tan importante que aprenda todo lo posible?

-Porque hay momentos de nuestra historia que te has perdido, tu historia pequeña.

-¿mi historia? pero todo esto ocurrio mucho tiempo antes de que yo naciera, hace millones de años, es mas lo dice esta bitacora -dice sobrevolando la zona mostrando una bitacora holografica.- Primus garantizando su supervivencia tuvo que apagarse en eso te proporciono la Matrix de liderazgo pero...tuvieron que abandonar el planeta si querian sobrevivir tambien. ¿que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Primus tuvo razon ese dia, la linea de Primes fallo, la mayoria cayo por codicia y egoismo, nosotros somos lo unico que queda de ese pasado, tu como legado de la bendicion de Primus, la Sparkling no nacida de Solus Prime y Megatronus.

-¿hablas de la hija de ambos Prime? pero Megatronus... bueno...Fallen asesino a Solus.

-No fue el unico Prime que cayo en la oscuridad Maria. Muchos otros han cometido errores o se desviaron del camino correcto.

-Entonces...-susurro como si hubiera tenido una revelacion.- asi como Optimus Prime reencarno como Orion Pax y pues despues estas tu aqui... ¿yo... yo soy esa Sparkling? P-Pero eso ¡no puede ser! mi bisabuelo es Vector Prime tu lo sabes ¡lo escuchaste ese dia! estas diciendome que como tu reencarne... volvi a nacer dentro del linaje de los Prime.

-Vector Prime esperaba mantener el linaje de los Prime protegido, esta tercera vida tuya puede considerarse un milagro de Primus ante el plan de una de sus creaciones.- La confusion de la pequeña chispa era clara, Maria como era su nombre decidio aceptarlo de una buena vez, ella era la bendicion de Primus, La voz dormida del pasado remoto y que ahora ante lo que descubria queria ser escuchada pero ¿que mensaje era el que debia de trasmitir?

 **Mensaje de auxilio**

Todas las acciones del equipo de busqueda en Cybertron era visto por cierta chica que preocupada miraba la reunion de todos ahi, pero sentia una opresion en el pecho.- deberia tener listo la segunda oleada de apoyo... -musito preparando un portal detras suyo.- necesitamos toda la ayuda posible... si quiero salvar a mi hermana debo hacer lo que este a mi alcance, Unicron no puede salirse con la suya.

Annie con la semilla de la duda germinando en sus pensamientos miraba todos los hechos en Cybertron desde distintos angulos, excepto uno.- ¿que busca Megatron? ¿porque regresa de repente de su exilio? realmente... ¿hay compasion en el...? no, no puede ser.- murmuro con cada vez mas duda.- debo hablar con mi bisabuelo, necesito un consejo tras todo esto...

* * *

 **¡y hasta aqui! a los que me siguen leyendo lamento la demora en serio tratare ahora si de no retrasarme demasiado... lo cual en serio espero porque entre este y el proximo año empiezo servicio social que solicita la Universidad. Y no olviden pasar a leer Una Entrevista de otro mundo y su historia hermana en la cuenta de mi colega Anica Prime Tras bambalinas de una entrevista de otro mundo por si quieren reirse un rato.**

 **Cualquier comentario duda, teorias conspirativas de lo que puede pasar o queja (sin llegar a ofender acepto criticas constructivas) son mas que bienvenidas.**

 **Atte: FernandaWarrior a sus ordenes.**


End file.
